Upside Down
by Caramelmoose
Summary: Bevinn was decidedly anti-social, not because she herself wanted to be but because otherwise the shadows would grow mad. OC story, look out!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The moon was crested with scratches marred right into its crevasses. It's lights glowing down on the stick people who only seemed to be noticed when the lights were dimmed to a light glow. They spoke in waves and odd flicks of their hands, heads bobbing ever so slightly. Their feet moved lightly on the ground and smiles wavered on their shadowed faces. Not much could be seen though, for these men and women of the dark were not transparent and were glued to the 2D world, much like the paper they would stare blankly at when little vivi brought out a pen, dark ink swallowing the paper whole taking up the once blank page.

The shadows turned and bobbed about, their heads seeming to always be in her way much to the young girls displeasure. They didn't apologize either, just moved slightly out of reach and shook their heads with silent laughter. It always seemed to grate on the girls mind, how her friends would always tease with such cheap shots, but she was mature and learned to overlook their meaningless teasing.

Night was surpassing the child and a small yawn came to her lips, the sound wispy wind slowly winding on small waves in the ocean deep. Vibrant eyes scanned the crevasses of the empty room before words melted from flush pink lip. "I think" she started, the dull pen once in her hand now placed gently by black paper, "it's time I went to sleep." With this statement vivi stood from the cramped corner, twisting and turning she cracked her tired back and let out a sigh. Her friends followed right behind, necks bending dis-patiently as violent giggles left their silent mouths.

Small legs padded on cold tile floor as the little girl crept through the forlorn hallways of the empty house. It was a large house in the girls mind, more like a giant that had swallowed her whole than a quaint cottage house. The monster must have been cold, for she swore she could see that of ice on the creaking wall. The cobwebs that glazed worn tables seeming more like frost, jack himself had blown gently upon than ignored spots of an old house. Some days the monster felt sick and would sway, groans echoing throughout his stomach as his head throbbed with headaches no pill could solve. On those nights the girl would cower under silk blankets, eyes watching out windows and into howling rains and violent lights that flashed for mere seconds.

Sometimes, if the girl felt brave, she'd patter across the cold tile to a once used room where a mother and father would sleep inside. For now she continued to slink through halls, passing empty rooms that smelt of aged wood. In vain she tried to ignore the moaning of the floorboards as her friends ran by in excitement. Their dark bodies just barely chipping ends of cardboard boxes filled to the brim with nick-nacks that the monster would soon lose.

The girl gave the boxes only a second look, trying to hold in a chipper smile, though her friends caught on quite well and teased her with restless pokes and prods. It wasn't the girls fault of course, she was simply excited, for soon she would leave this aged beast and enter one more young and with much more energy. Maybe this new monster will handle colds better than this old man, who seemed to have cracking bones and a body slumping inward.

A clock rung loud, once, twice, three times, warning the girl that she was up far too late, something that had plagued her since she'd become an adolescent. No matter how much she blamed the silver computer that's keyboard glowed with green warmth she knew she was at fault with this idiotic cycle. After all she was a morning person, someone who needed to sleep early for they could never sleep late, yet she always seemed to become lost within the great mirth that was technology. Sometimes if the girls was lucky her friends would remind her that it was far past the moons time to play, though they usually would hold back and wait till her hands shook with exhaustion.

Her bedroom was empty walls, just tan splotches curving around a blown up mattress, cardboard boxes piled up on every side and making the empty room seem full to the naked eye. In truth, it only made the room seem more empty, as the boxes showed the blank emotions that rendered no truth. Vivi had long ago accepted that her walls would never be painted and, the only sign of her charisma being that of the purple paint smudged deep into the corner walls. A present from the last time she'd painted in the room, ever since she's been grounded to an

empty room across the hall for anything artistic.

Another yawn seemed to escape the girls mouth, her dazed eyes scanning the floor, watching for legs ready to trip her, one of the many things her friends would do when bored. Something of which used to hurt her feelings, but now seemed to only make her laugh. The sheets were thin, the last to pack and by far the least comfortable. Scratchy on both ends and only going to her knees, allowing two pale twigs to stick out from under the sheets. The moons light flicking them softly before blowing cool chills against the smooth edges.

Scrunching up in a tired ball the girl murmured the last of pleasantries before allowing sleep to overtake her. Thoughts of new homes and a schools full of books and studies soon engulfed her mind and her breathing started to slow. The room became quiet and still, the only movement being that of the shadows giggling as they spoke of things one should never talk of.

Their words were quick and frivolous, like a chant not meant for human ears, the only word that could be heard was...'hungry.'

* * *

To any of my readers from before on my other account- Deathlyiris- the email that account was on locked out on me so I've changed emails! And with it also accounts. I promise better updates...


	2. A Diffident Girl

Chapter 1

It was half past 12 when the moving trucks worn tires came in contact with the rock foundation that paved the newly made houses walkway. The men rushed about with tired sighs when bookcases and worn oak wood chairs begged to be carried inside. Bevinn watched with dull amusement from the corner of the house, where her friends who could just barely be seen, bathed in the suns contour.

"Vivi" a voice, loud and in need to be heard, called out before Bevinn's mother peaked around the house. Face just inches from Bevinn's the young women grinned at her surprised child who was now staring wide eyed, like a doe caught amiss a headlight and the forest that would be escape.

"Yes?." the girl questioned, a light cough escaping her mouth as she shifted away from the beating sun. It was after all a very humid day, even in the one corner of the house with shade. It was a wonder that the men could push on through this blazing heat when she was sweating bags of water that could very well fuel a pool. "Do you need me to put something away?" The child asked her mother, eyes scanning for either relief or fear, after all, Bevinn was never one for tucking things away 'lightly'.

"Actually, surprising as it is, I have a mission that only you can accomplish!" Her mother exclaimed, hands clasping together in a near excited expanse. "You see, your father and I are busy, very busy if the size of the truck behind us is not clue enough. So, I need you" At this she stops to point at the young girl, a fond smile climbing upon her face when the girl's brow rose in confusion, " To bring these forms to the school." At this a pile of forms neatly tucked in a blue folder was placed in the girls arms and her mother was rushing off. Leaving poor Bevinn in charge of duties she truly dreaded accomplishing.

"I don't like this new town," Bevinn grumbled in disdain, eyes glaring down at the heavy pack of forms hidden beneath the blue folder, in hopes that maybe if she glared hard enough they would disappear and never haunt her life ever again. It wasn't the school that troubled the girl for Bevinn was a relaxed child and was never bothered by the drama that was grades. What bothered her was, "I could get lost, and yet there's no map," her horrible sense of direction.

With a sigh the girl waved goodbye to her friends, eyes glaring past the men as they stared at the empty corner of the house in confusion. With sweaty hands connecting to sun burnt backs the men shrugged the incident off and continued with the work that seemed to grow when one slacked off. Of course, in Bevinn's opinion, they had the better hand, after all this was normal for them. Not anything like the horrifying adventure she was forced to head straight into.

It was an uneasy feeling that gurgled in her stomach when the realization hit her, the realization that each and every one of these houses she walked by looked just like the other. All closely composed and smirking down at her with chortled laughter. Even the small dog sleeping behind a worn gate let out a low growl towards her when she tried to lean over and pet it's small head. Everything was unwelcoming and truthfully killing the girls willpower. Thus, with a click of her tongue the girl picked up her pace and begin what she could only call, the worst adventure to quite possibly be created.

If Bevinn was positive the hour she'd just wasted wasn't all that bad. After all, she did come across what could only be the oddest park, only 15 minutes into her walk. She also may have stopped to take a break had the stressful weight of the papers in her hands not carried her onward. But did in fact keep a mental note of the crevassed shadows that the old oak trees seem create with their spread out hands.

The school ground wasn't something she was fond of, the building was large and spread far across the space the brick walls gave it, and Bevinn swore the untouched path towards the school was full of molten lava. For not even one of her nerves gave the thumbs up as she slowly treaded across the pathway, eyes glancing from side to side in anxiety. At this time class should still be rolling on in a heaving storm of droned voices and tired students waiting to leave, causing the halls that Bevinn stepped inside to be empty.

Empty and far too confusing, for instead of a friendly office with a grown woman or man to welcome her Bevinn found lockers. Small and excessively dull, they were meant for shoes, if the worn grounds and the small hint of leather from within the metal counter pieces was hint enough. When she journeyed even farther her confusion proved to grow even greater. Just where was the office?

It was like the whole school was a puzzle made to confuse children new to the article of land and it was not long before Bevinn was completely lost. Her feet were now just marching down aisles of full classrooms from what the child could see behind frightened blue eyes. Once or twice the girl was tempted, so tempted to just enter a class and ask for help, but that would mean bringing attention upon herself, a thing the child could never possibly do.

"You're not a student," A voice exclaimed from behind, the voice dour and guarded, much like a tigers low growl when another touches it's territory. With a twist of her neck the girl found a boy behind her with narrowed eyes and positioned with such belligerence that for a second she was frozen with abhor. Only to be brought into solace when she realized that though the boy was ambivalent he was also a student and perhaps could help her.

"I'm not a student," Bevinn acknowledged, nodding her head at the declaration. Her eyes unfeigned as she continued on with her quest for help "But, I will be in just a weeks worth of time." At these words the raven acceded his warlike position, though his glare stayed strong as he warily nodded for her to proceed on with her reasoning. "It's actually why i'm here, you see my mother requested that I turn these in," the girl continued, holding the blue folder up so that the boy could see. At the site of the drooping blue folder the boy let out a light 'hmm' before he rested his eyes back on her face, waiting for her to slip, to mess up.

Of course Bevinn never did, as she was as limpid as a book ones red more than once. Memorized to it's fullest and never to leap farther than expected, the girls emotions were already planned out, her lines had been printed in deep ink many months before the day they were to be spoken; or at least that's how the girl felt with everyone always reading her emotions with such ease.

Even this boy who'd she'd just met seemed to have already figured her out, for he deemed her of no threat and turned on his heel before motioning for her to follow. With a small grin the girl fell in step behind the boy, dismissing his lack of emotion and ominous way of reacting towards her to a calamity that comes with one touching anothers domain. Though, she did wonder why the boy wasn't in class, had it ended in the duration that she was roaming through the halls?

Now in a state of quandary, the girl hadn't noticed when the boy had swiftly stopped, and just barely missed ramming into his back. Her stature shrunk in size when the boy turned back with a glare, one no longer filled with hate, but annoyance. Then, in a stately form the boy turned and made his way back towards the halls, making no hint that he would look back, so she instead turned to where he'd led her.

It was a small room, almost unnoticed with it's odd planning, as it was placed in the corner of a hall that looked to be barely ever walked through. A tiny sign placed up high over the door rested with the words "Counselor" en-scripted on it with worn weaves of blue pen. Before making any move to enter the girl turned towards the empty halls and whispered a thank you, and with a childlike form she puffed up her chest and heaved the door open.

The lady at the office was kind, she lifted the folders from Bevinns hands with such grace that for a second the girl forgot that it was in fact an older lady with rimmed glasses so decrepit she wondered if the lady had worn them when she was twenty as well.

Minutes after taking the folder the women was calling a random student down and requesting him to lead Bevinn around, she made no hint that the girl could just leave. Thus, was the awkward moment when the girl was led across the halls just moments ago she was lost in, the man leading her was ardent in his way of speaking. He changed the chore given by those with power into a fun game with the new girl.

He said his name was Yamamoto Takeshi, and if Bevinn was truthful, he was a very likeable man. He was slow in pace, making sure to explain every little thing in some of the strangest ways, like how the disciplinary room was a crossed arms in the form of an x and the loud 'bzzz' that came out rather childlike and may have wrought a giggle from the girl lips.

On their walk he told her of his friends and how great the students around them were, "you chose a great school to admit into", he'd remarked at the entrance of the nurses room, eyes crinkled in what could only be a truly bright smile. Bevinn nodded lightly at this before entering the room in excitement, not from the stolen energy from the boy but the true exhilaration for what would be her learning grounds.

Bevinn, you see, was a altruistic kind of gal who quite enjoyed working in the medical area, her interest was always spotted along the tending lines. It may of been this reasoning that brought her into a grimace when she caught sight of the battle inside the room.

"I don't tend males." A older man in a white coat curtly replied to a small, petite boy who was just barely holding up his friend, who of which was a pale as the paper Bevinn would draw with when in a bored state of mind. His eyes were wide, doe like, and in true panic as the man turned him down. He was just about to beg the man in the white coat for help when Yamamoto interrupted him.

"Yo Tsuna" Yamamoto cheerfully greeted, seemingly blind to the petite mans difficulty as he pelted him with hard slaps on the back. "Gokudera faint again?" He asked this with an ease that worried the girl, for she slowly started to realize her new acquaintance may be a slight bit dull. Could it be that boy wasn't sharpened to the point like most children and had already ran the point of his pen to a dull nub?

It was obvious that they needed help, so Bevinn let out one big breath before taking control. "Yamamoto could you help him carry that boy?" Bevinn questioned as she pointed towards the boy before nodding her head towards the filed beds neatly placed by the walls. The cheerful boy seemed to understand this much and guided the pale boy towards the bed, easing Tsuna's stress when the boys weight was lifted from his body.

Eyes straight on who she could only guess was the doctor Bevinn interrogated the man. "Why weren't you helping him?" She asked with a dark frown before turning her back on the man and scrounging through the mans desk.

"Young lady, as i'd said just moments ago, I only tend females." The doctor exclaimed shrugging lightly before slipping on a sly smirk. "I can tend you if you'd like," he murmured in a sing song way before swaying closer to Bevinn, hands out with the only thought to reach the one female of the room.

"That's derogative!" Bevinn interrupted him by turning around with a small scalpel pointed in his direction, "as a doctor should you not tend all that are sick?" She questioned before swiftly moving around the man and reaching into a cabinet, the scalpel now long forgotten on the desk.

The man shrouded in white cotton was quiet for a few moments before he shrugged yet again, "They aren't of my interest" he purred, "i'll only see to lovely ladies." He said this with a gleam within his eyes as they traveled across the girls body. Not leaving even once, when she moved towards the man slumped in bed, with a white bottle full of plastic-like pills.

"Then make them of your interest" She grumbled though her eyes were no longer on the man as she handed two pills to Yamamoto and instructed him to give it to the man when he awoke. When her eyes did meet the man in white she quickly spoke again as she caught him ready to argue, "Listen, we can argue about this some other time, it's time for me to return home." With these final words Bevinn waved goodbye to Yamamoto and made a hasty escape, feet quick in need to leave the filled room.

Behind dark curtains Bevinn spoke softly to her friends whom questioned her the way they always did. Their voices whispers blowing through the wind and traveling through her ears in a receptive way. Each word was one she knew by heart, as the shadows were full of worry.

'Did you talk to anyone?' 'Have you grown close?' 'You don't have any other friends right?', 'You don't plan to leave us do you?'

As they questioned her they moved about, inspecting her body for wounds that she may try to hide. Some searched her eyes for what may be the flash of regret when she sought to speak a lie, none was found as the girl forged on reminding them that there was nothing to worry of. "Of course I don't have any new friends" She'd say when they let out loud disagreements.

Soon the shadows grew quiet as the girl let out her last promise, the one that always left her slightly empty inside, but she'd never back out of it. It was the one promise that had given her these wondrous, if not sometimes rude friends.

"You're the only friends I need."


	3. A Restive Girl

Chapter 2

A Restive Girl

Medicine fills the plain white cabinets that round about the tiny clinic room. Beds filling in some space, and sheets of pure white covering the mattresses with tight embraces. A pair of curtains given to each and every bed, this being an aspect of 'privacy' that Bevinn swore the mess of a doctor ignored. Though, doctor Shamai wasn't exactly what she would call a doctor, with his messy hair and perverted inquiries for every lady who simply stepped close to the rooms door.

Was he even allowed to sexually harass every female that came in for medicine or a chance to rest? Probably not, Bevinn was just lucky enough that he'd yet to notice her when she came in for her daily naps; the bed in the farthest corner from the man being claimed as her own, blinds always up. A hiding spot from the crazed students who turn topsy turvy at the sound of a new student; different from their very being.

They'd followed her for most of the first two weeks, keen on hearing about where she's from, pegging for something exotic to escape her being. Only; Vivi wasn't much of a special girl, minus the two moles on her neck in a form of a vampire bite she was quite dull. Her friends joked about this, claiming she'd never make new friends with her dull and quiet attire, only her silence was for reason.

"And you are?" a voice with a painfully flirtatious undertone came to her. In Vivi's grumpy attire she'd found herself at the doorstep of the nurses hall… At the same time as Shamai was leaving the room.

"A student of this school" She bitterly answered, eyes shifting far from the man, he always upset her with that overly done facial and body movement of his. His placement as a doctor most honestly had to be a joke, maybe the real doctor was on leave and they had no one else to take the job till he came back. As, it would make more sense that they'd find someone who doesn't grope girls breast and deny all men the benefit of health care.

"Never seen you before," Shamai started, seemingly undeterred with her disinterest. Then again he must be used to it. " And I would remember a beauty if I saw one" he whistled at this a smug grin plastered on his face that could cause anyone to vomit.

"Maybe that's why you don't remember me." The girl quickly exclaimed before making a big leap out of the way and striding away in long overdone strides. 'remember a beauty my ass' she thought, for they'd met not to long ago and already the man had forgotten of her and was throwing out the 'smooth moves' to capture her affection.

Even though the idea of intruding in school business was an icky and intrusive thought for the girl; Vivi couldn't help but think; enough is enough. So using her knowledge of school education systems she made her way towards the one who could stop this ludicrous. Only, the office didn't care and the counselor wouldn't do anything unless it was between students. Student council became white at the thought of disarray and stammered when she asked for someone else to go to.

Somehow she found herself at the doors of what the school called the "disciplinary committee." If the child's memory served her correctly, these were the men with silly hairstyles that seemed to defy gravity. This was no good; she'd been told more than once by her friends to stay away from them. From what they whispered under the winds these disciplinary students were trouble. The ruthless kind that leaves you bloody and broken. Crumbled in self pity that does not belong where it's grown.

No good, this is all no good. She really should go back before things go horribly wrong. Turn around before things become too sour for taste, before her friends become upset with her ignorance to their words. Treat her with silence and empty rooms of pity.

Only it was too late, small petite hands were already thumping on wooden doors and waiting for and invitation inside. Vivi felt tense the moment her hand moved back toward her side, the trouble she was soon to be in brought weight to her shoulders and dug her to the ground. Acid seemed to crawl down her throat and into her stomach grating at her sides and leaving a bad taste in her throat.

"Enter" A malicious voice growled from within, the voice was sure to be owned by a demon who of which planned to cause her mortal injuries. Her friends were right, people are no good, this is no good. Vivi really wished she kept quiet, the thought of regret coming to her as she entered the terrifying room.

Yet...Something was wrong. Intriguing as the man may be he seemed too small. Not at all like the other men, who for reasons she will never understand; followed this man with keen admiration. There was no muscle, no chiseled jaw or strenuous amounts of gel in his hair.

This man was more like a small Chinese doll. Dark like her friends, yet paper pale, bleached by a bottle then dressed in black to hide the bright glimmer. His body was small, frail, not a muscle seemed apparent, even his face was soft not close to the robust image in her mind. Whomever this man may be, he was not what she was expecting. The only part of him that showed any power was his eyes, which now gleamed at her with annoyance and waited for her exclamation.

"I have a complaint" The girl started, biting her lip when the boys eyes narrowed. "A complaint that nobody in this school seems to care about, I was directed to you, as supposedly this is where your job specializes…" She stops at this, thinks for a moment before something clicks in her mind.

"Your that boy from before!" She exclaims, shocked with how long it had taken for her to remember the boys face. It had been so long since she'd last seen the boy, like a ghost he seemed to always be out of her sight. She'd never give to mind why such a grumpy yet quiet child would be the leader of an infamous group.

"Is that your complaint?" He sneers, shifting his eyes from her to the window as though something in the distance had caught his attention. Though his eyes and actions showed boredom Vivi couldn't help but see the small hints of annoyance. Not even looking back he remarks "If that's all you have to say then leave, this is a waste of my time."

"That's not my complaint, just a statement. My actual complaint has to do with the doctor who's working at the school's clinic" She stated rashly, worry seeping through her veins when the boy made no movement to turn and reply. His face now was showing all sort of annoyance, and thoughts were now spiraling through her mind.

"What of him" the boy grumbled shifting the stare at Vivi with narrowed eyes. From the way he looked at her Vivi had a feeling that maybe, just maybe he'd listen as his eyes sparked with interest at the thought of the doctor and troubles.

Breathing in deeply the young girl allowed herself to dig herself into this story, her friends would later yell and spew but for now she could see an alliance" about to be created. "He sexually assaults all the girls that go into the clinic and ignores any boy. That shouldn't be allowed!"

"Do you have proof?" The boy asks, leaning closer as a grin starts to come to his face. Vivi couldn't help but picture the cogs in the boys head moving at such great speeds.

"Don't really need proof, just walk into the clinic and you'll see how he acts." She huffs, eyes twitching when she hears the man chuckle, his face in a devious grin.

He moves back into his seat, his sight now on the ceiling as the cogs in his brain continue to move. The grin on his face grows when finally he shift his eyes back on the girl in front of him. "And your name was?"

"Bevinn…" She started, feeling uncomfortable with the way the boy seemed to seeth with darkness. Something in her mind told her she'd just created her own grave. "Bevinn Rosaline."

" You're late for class, Rosaline." At this the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and calling the children to their classes in an overbearing ring. Vivi looked over at the boy quickly before bowing and leaving the room and dashing to class.

By the last bell the girl had yet to see the boy again and was close to accepting that he may have forgotten her complaint. But tired as she was, and no longer bristling with bravery; the girl decided otherwise and made her walk home. Sure to walk by the old park she'd seen when she'd first moved in.

"Mama, I'm home." She called into a well lit hallway after opening the large wooden door.

Silence was all that welcomed her and Vivi couldn't help but shrug. Her mother was an odd one who seemed to always be there yet always not, it was only natural that she would not of called back.

"Mama I brought a friend." The girl lied.

Still nothing moved and the halls stayed empty. In the far distance her cat meowed in annoyance before padding paws came to the hall. Yellow eyes looked up at vivi as Oreo welcomed her home. Another meow escaping his chastened lip before he moved to rub his head against her thigh.

"Your not who I called for" Vivi sulked before entering the house with mellow foot steps,cat scooped into her arms along the way "You think she's come down if I said my friend was dying?"

Oreo purred at this, bumping his head on the girls jaw. Grey fur so ticklish that Vivi couldn't help but giggle before moving the cat back to the ground.

"Mama! My friend has a broken _spleen_! He's going to die if you don't come down to save him!" The girl cried with fake panic before grinning down at the cat. "I'm not sure how he even made it so, a broken spleen!"

At this the cat stuck out his tongue, back rubbing against the wooden floor. Grin still in place vivi stepped over the cat and up a narrow steep of stairs. Enjoyment on her face till the very top step where she saw one of her friends sitting.

"Oh, um, I wasn't expecting any of you to be awake at this time." The girl stammered at the sight of the shadowed man whose vivid frown showed the area behind him. Body in the middle of her escape a dim light hiding his limbs from her sight. Causing him to be unnoticeable with ought keen intuition.

"Friend?"

The girl trembles at the question before letting out a weak smile. "No friend, just a joke to see if my mother shows..." At this the girl tries to leap by the man only for his form to grow larger, destructing her chances of a clean get away. "No really, I'm not lying. Why would I bring a friend here when I have all of you?!"

The shadowed man smiles at this before rising from his post and allowing her to pass by. Timidly she does so, bowing slightly as she passed his being. His head moves with her, dark eyes turned down in a grimace of distrust. He was sure to tell _him_ of this, even if 'this' was an overstatement. Bothered by her friends worry, after all why would a girl like herself bring another home?

Night came and went for the child and Bevinn was once again sent off to school by Oreo and her league of friends. Them waving with folded hands and slinking far into the shade when her back left their beings. Hazardous smiles flashing her way before each and everyone disappeared, off to slumber for the day and the girl was off.

For some reason the girl felt as though she'd forgotten something, and a puzzling ache of dread shifted through her stomach. Dread for what the girl was unsure.


	4. An Apprehensive Girl

Chapter 3

An Apprehensive Girl

The next day was supposed to be a peaceful blaze of silence for Vivi yet here she stood under the shadow of an oddly dressed student. He stood next to her with his back straight as a plank and hair glossed into the perfectly illogical shape it was. They were at the entrance of the disciplinary committee and for what she did not completely comprehend.

Sure the man before her was obviously a member of the said club, what with his crimson red arm band with its intimidating black letters sketched on it. But what exactly he needed with her was an unknown element. The man shifted towards the door before glancing back at Vivi's small form and half smiling. The man seemed nervous, which only helped Vivi become anxious as he slowly slid the door open for her.

Inside the room sat the boy from before in all his glory plopped atop his own royal throne. Or so it felt; what with his attitude. As he didn't seem to notice her presence entering his domain. That or the pale boy had not a care for the small child as he gave his attention instead to the tall stud behind her. Dismissing the man with a bored flap of his hand before returning to his own work. The boy seemed consumed with his work for minutes went by in silence; him writing and Vivi standing standing near the door in patient worry. For some odd reason the boys obliviousness towards her seemed on purpose. As though this were punishment towards her for a crime she could not remember committing.

Finally, after what felt like hours of utter silence the boy let out a quiet yawn before turning his attention towards Vivi. "Where were you yesterday afternoon?." He'd asked in a rather annoyed hum, pen twirling between his fingers each second Vivi did not respond.

Vivi couldn't help but gulp when she remembered her promise to the boy before her. How silly she was, to have forgotten her appointment with the strict prefect before her. Eyes frozen on the ground the girl quickly thought up an excuse that would hopefully save her troubled self. For the boy seemed terribly upset, and rumours had it his anger was not her friend.

"My mother likes me home at a certain time, she worries otherwise you see" the girl choked out before cursing her lie to the depths of hell. Because yes, mother certainly did care if she was home on time, she also happened to care lots if there was a guest at the house. Would come spiraling down the stairs just to greet them with a large smile on her face.

Of course the boy knew nothing of this tragic lie and for a few seconds paused on his answer before his eyes glinted with light. "And felt no need to inform me because…" the boy noted in accusation. He seemed to be setting a trap, some sort of reason for him to give the girl punishment and by the way things were going Vivi was looking to be a mouse caught in a trap.

"I was never given the chance to!" The girl hastily stated, eyes wide in panic as she spotted the slight glimpse of belligerence on the boys face. "The bell had rung and I was late so you sent me off so I could get to class" Vivi quickly continued in hopes that the man would be no longer scornful towards her sudden accusation.

Only to the girl's dismay these words caused more harm as the boy read into every word she spoke with a deep scowl on his face. "So it's my fault?" He challenged, eyes narrowed as they watched each and every move the girl made. A glimmer of excitement in them as he waited for the girl to dig her own grave.

Disheveled by the discussion the dainty girl stuttered, "no-o, it's my fault for forgetting to tell you, I mean I didn't have much time to say a word as you just ordered me off and all...But it's surely not you fault or anything!" The words she spoke were a disastrous mess yet the girl couldn't help the heated babble. For she knew nothing of discussions unless with the shadows.

"Oh?" The boy remarked in an amused tone, seeming to enjoy the girls jostled exterior. For a few seconds he seems to just watch her in light entertainment before cutting her rambles to an end. "You're not here for punishment." He states in a bored tone. Those words being enough to shut the girl down; keep her mouth closed and unable to blurt any more embarrassing words.

"Instead I have the solution for your predicament" the boys mouth curled into a light smirk at this statement. The trap the girl was before worried about suddenly popping back into mind. "You say Shamaii harrassess students, sending male students back to close without a second glance and sexually harassing the girls the moment they enter the room. This is a problem, yes, but he's the only medical care in this school at the moment and it's troublesome to find another. So either we work with him or no one is treated." He started just as a queasy feeling rumbled through the girls stomach. "Here's the solution, give the doctor an assistant to watch over him, babysit, if you'd like."

Her stomach grew more upset as the man continued to speak in his uncaring way. She knew where this was going all too well and it was far from what she'd hoped. "Seeing as you are the one that brought this up it is only expected that you'd be the one to take up this prestigious job." He was sarcastic, a large smirk now looming over his face as he watched her broken form.

That was it, the great snap of the trap was now holding Vivi in place. The girl couldn't help but droop in disbelief. It seemed as though the boy before her didn't know or care for her peril as he took one last look at her meek from before calling for the brute from before. Who then in return 'kindly' showed Vivi the way out of the disciplinary room, a look of pity on his face.

Her exit from the room was like a breath of air, in and out. No sooner after the rude meeting Vivi found herself in front of a handful of ingredients for sweets half listening to the home ec teacher half grieving her new part time job. Eyes glued on her the table in a daze as she worked. Call it shock, but the girl could not get over the boy ignorant idea. She couldn't fathom how her being in the same room as the 'doctor' would benefit anyone. With this thought in mind she couldn't help but feel angry. Maybe even angrier than the new boy in the class next door that some girls now joked of giving sweets to.

Said boy being a rumoured bad boy, though from the one time Vivi had seen him, he seemed more pathetic than anything else. Though to give the boy credit she'd last seen him on her first day in the school in the nurse's office. It was probably the only day a large frown wasn't protruding his face-instead frowth has choking him- and he didn't make any angry comment towards her or anyone in the room.

Maybe, thought Vivi, she should take lessons from the grumpy teenager as his anger seemed to solve all his problems. Like for example; keeping the girls a distance away him at all times. While most of Vivi's issues were left in the hands of a moron. Said moron now on her list of people never to go back to for help. After All, he seemed far past confused on exactly what his job was.

So far in the clouds was Vivi that she almost dropped the measuring cup she was holding when the girl next to her spoke. "What are you making?" It was said in such a sweet tone that for a moment Vivi felt sure the question was not directed towards her. Yet, when Vivi glanced over she saw a doe eyed beauty staring back with a warm smile.

"Cupcakes" Vivi answered in a low voice, careful to keep any openings to another conversation. At this the doe eyed girls let out a large smile before asking the flavour of these said cupcakes. It was odd, the girls interest in Vivi, unsure of how to answer Vivi let out a mumbled "Chocolate" before filling the measuring cup from before with sugar. Her attention diverted back to the girl when she began to babble in excitement.

"That sounds nice" She conceived, doe eyes following Vivi's awkward movement with the ingredients. "Me and Hana are making strawberry cake together, it's my favorite and Hana doesn't really like sweets. Bu-Oh! If you need any help just come and ask us. I enjoy baking so I can give some pointers." At this the girl pauses to think, as though trying to remember something she forgot. She makes a silly face, with her eyes staring at the wall before talking again.

"Hana's the pretty girl over there; the one with long brunette hair and a scowl, she doesn't look it but she's really nice. And i'm Kyoko, sorry almost forgot to introduce myself." The girl giggles at this, and part of Vivi can't help but want to giggle with her. This girl must be what many call the ever famous air head, what with her bubbly nature and honest kindness. "What's you name?" The girl chirps in an excited tone. Her body seeming to be radiating utter happiness and excitement. A pure shell of sweetness that for some odd reason wanted to know more about Vivi.

"Bevinn" Vivi clicked in a hurried tone, unsure exactly what she was supposed to say. After all, Vivi wasn't much of the popular type, or any type really. Politely Vivi continued on saying whatever she could think of "Strawberries are nice…" and failing horribly. Oddly enough the girl before her nodded vigorously instead of giving her a weird look like most.

"They really are, have you ever had strawberry cake Bevinn?" The girl asked in interest. Her friends, Hana, started to walk over after minutes of Kyoko not coming back.

Vivi gave the other girl a nervous glance before shaking her head no. "Never had the chance to, i've had cheesecake though" she replied in heaps of reassurance. Cheesecake is cool, it's sure to keep her from seeming too out of the loop when it comes to sweet candies.

"You should try some of ours when it's done then" Kyoko claimed, her smile growing larger as she gave Hana a poke and the other girl began to talk.

"Not a problem with me" the girl scowled poking Kyoko back before giving Vivi a faint smile. "I don't plan on eating my share anyways so we'll leave a piece for you after. The rest is going the grungy boys in our class." At this Hana shows a displeased, even disgusted face. As though the idea of the boys in her class eating the sweets was putride.

"But hey…." She continued, glancing at Kyoko before continuing her speech. "You should also come and hang out with us after, I'm sure Kyoko will want to know how it turned out." And sure she was, Kyoko nodded at this and the two continued talking to me for a few more minutes before going back to their own work.

In the end I agreed, though why i'm unsure. All I know is this; I may very well be the only person who knows just how sweet the cake those two made was, and i'm quite alright with that.


	5. A Despondent Girl

Chapter 4

A Despondent Girl

Hidden behind old worn books on shelves collecting dust a girl sat wearily as her friends spoke in rushed whispers. Their shadowy forms leaning in and out with the sun's strung fingers as they grew closer to the girl only to shrink back last second. They threw accusations left and right of the girls wrong doings, of a promise she'd recently broken.

'Are we not good enough?' 'Do you not regret what you've done?' 'Are you going to abandon us as well?'

The shadows barked, fingers inching towards her flesh only to stay centimeters away and fall right back. Never touching. With each of their questions the girl dwindled further into herself, wincing at the meaning behind them. Regret began to seep inside her, for she knew just as well that her friends were right. She had done wrong.

Fingers twitching on a wooden table the girl began to murmur silent apologies. Eyes brought done as she wracked her brain for a solution. "I think they're nice…" she comments quietly as she thought of the orange haired girl and her dark haired friend. Both of which were new to her. Or were they? The girl wasn't too good at remembering people after she started to avoid them, and though she knew she'd have to avoid them as well she couldn't help but disagree with the shadows.

'But do you know?', 'Are we not nice enough?', 'Charitable even.'

"They wanted to talk to me, listen to me." She whispered as she finally glanced up at the large shadows hung over her feeble form. "I think they might mean good" she continued before quickly regretting her words for now stood the shadows in a frozen form, no longer bobbing and weaving with the sun.

"I-I mean...what do I mean?" She continued more to herself as her form began to quiver from her friends silence. They were never quiet unless truly angered, and she feared the outcome every time.

'Did you hear? She thinks they'll be good.', 'Maybe they'll care', 'Silly child, nobody cares.', 'Not for someone like you.'

At this the shadows began to swarm around the girl, chattering loudly at the child's disdain. The small girl in return turned into a little ball as she tried to hide from their mockery. "Maybe they will" she fought back under a huff of breath.

Only her words only made the shadows grow louder. They began to shake, their forms hunched over as if they were giggling. Hysteria in the air over the silly girl's words. Her mistakes that shaped her very being.

'Didn't you think that of the last?', 'Was the last any good?', 'Let go of them, do not talk to them.', 'Trust us, we know you best, not them, never them.'

'Let go of them.'

And as they requested, the girl shakily nodded to end her newly created friendship. For between the two, the shadows knew best. With a lump in her throat the girl nodded yet again before closing in on herself and allowing her mind to become clouded. The shadows, pleased with the outcome of their discussion decided to leave at this. Leaving the pale girl alone with just her mind in a dark room far too large for her small being.

The world was always a bit too small for the child. So bright and out of place. They were so bright and cheerful. So kind and open when they welcomed her with easy into their tight formed circle. Kyoko with a bright smile on her face and Hana's eyes full of amusement for the odd child. They spoke of so much...so much.

"You should sit with us at lunch" Kyoko had chirped after school before the girl could head for home. Her form had blocked the child from the door as she smiled down at her. Vivi just stood there in confusion, for she had never been asked such a question in a while.

"I'm fine" she responded with a nod to Kyoko who stood deflated. The girl then began to move away only to be stopped by the burnett instead.

"You sure? Kyoko and I would really like to talk with you" she began, only to stop at the smile squirming onto the girl's face. For Vivi was smiling that type of smile that comes at the oddest of times. The ones we hold when least expecting.

"No, you enjoy yourselves" she murmured, eyes on the ground as she tried miserably to hide her pleasure. Simple as she was, hearing such words was all she needed to become prideful. Hana made a ticking sound at this while Kyoko murmured a sad ok from next to her. Sure the problem had then been solved the girl began to move towards the door only to be quickly stopped again by the stern burnett.

"We'd really enjoy ourselves if you'd sit with us at lunch, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. But why not try it, just once?" Hana stated, looking down at the girl with anxious concern for the reply. At this Vivi held her breath, she wasn't expecting such words and had to bite her lip before another smile peeked up on her face. Softly she nodded before any second thoughts could process in her brain.

She just nodded and accepted what was not hers to accept.

And now she sits by herself with nothing but regret. Soon she'd have to apologize for her lies to the girls but for now she sits and reads books with happy endings. Books that hold more lies than her head could understand. Happiness easily brought by men who've only known the protagonist for a second and already head over heels. Sadness easily fixed over the next three pages and yet reality forget to cut and paste the same writing.

"What you reading?" A voice came from behind the girl as a tall figure leans close to her trying to read the title of the book. Only for said book to go flying into the sky as the girl jumps in fright of the sudden body. So transpired by her own issues she never once noticed the man coming up towards her.

"Pride and Prejudice" she mumbled under her breath, slouching slightly as she held her eyes on the table top. The boy makes a small noise before moving away. For a second the girl thinks he's left her alone only to hear the sound of a chair being pulled back in front of her. A light thump signaling the boy had sat up before her.

"Isn't that one of those big books that the teacher talks about?" He asked as he leaned forward, leaning on his arm. Vivi couldn't see it but part of her knew his eyes were staring straight at her.

"If you mean a classic then yes" she agreed, braving herself to look up at the man. What met her were bright brown eyes filled with the happiness of a dunce. After seconds of staring in wonder her mind came back to her and so did realization. She knew this man, he was the tall giant that followed the angry male in the class next door. The two were such a commotion, them and the small boy…(girl?) who was always with them. If she remembered correctly he said his name was Yamamoto something, she couldn't remember the other part but at least she knew his first name. Or was she supposed to call him by his last name?

"Is it hard to understand?" The boy suddenly asked as his cheerful eyes caught her attention once more.

Panic streaked the girl's mind as she worried of being caught and quickly sputtered "is what hard to understand?" Her mind ran wild once, twice, even thrice as she tried to decipher how bad it was if she didn't know his first or last name. Would she get in trouble if she called him by the wrong one?

"The book" he laughed, slowly bringing his hand out to poke the book. His way of strengthening his point. She almost dropped the book a second time at this. But instead tightened her grip before sighing and moving it away from her form. Fear for the damage she would cause on the tiny old thing. Her nerves calmed themselves at his words, she was fine, she wasn't that easy to read.

"Not really, you just have to follow the rhythm of the writing" Vivi exclaimed, fingers now busy playing with one another. Feet tapping on the ground as she distracted herself from the man's eyes. Said man was now leaning on his hand, elbow propped on the table keep him up. An amused smile was on his face, his eyes seemed to dance with glee. For what Vivi couldn't tell but if luck was on her side it was the book.

Yet, with how things were going for the past while she couldn't help but feel it wasn't the book. Gut racking at her sides the girl opened her mouth to say more only to close it again. Should she being talking to this man after being yelled at for the last? The small girl still felt guilt for the last. "You must be smart!" The man exclaimed with a light laugh before reaching over for the book again.

Flipping through the pages lightly the boy made a low whistle before talking again. "None of this makes sense, wait I think I might get this part….Never mind. What does tit-and-tat even mean?" His eyes squinted with confusion at all of the words as joked with the girl across from him.

Uncomfortable with the man's compliments the girl squished farther into her chair as her hands hunted for a distraction. Something to mess with, something to keep her mind out of work. "It's another way of saying to converse" she started humbly as her eyes moved back towards the table top. The conversation ends at this, as a silence looms between the two. One thankful for the silence and the other deep in thought.

The boy let out a sigh before pushing back in his seat. Finally moving away from the table, away from the girl. "I wish I could understand those types of books" the boy commented idly leaning back in a stretch before continuing, "maybe then I wouldn't be failing literature…" At this his eyes were on the girl, a sort of seriousness in them as he waited for her to speak.

When her only response was a small cough did he continue on his odd rant. This rant of which confused the girl as part of her felt cornered by his words. As if he, like the demon who disciplines was spinning a web and she was about to fall right into it. Thankfully the boys seriousness disappeared when he smiled and spoke again.

"How about you tutor me?"

"No."

And that was the end of the conversation as a bell went off signaling class and the girl quickly left under the sound. Vivi moved with speed as she calmed her nerves, now out of the scene the girl realized she'd forgotten to breath. So panicked by the boy's speech she'd stood before him breathless in fear that she would break any second. A yes had been just on the tip of her tongue but was thankfully hidden.

It had been a while since someone had asked for her help in something , and it would surely be the last. Her friends would not be happy to hear of this and she was not excited to hear their opinion. Now with heavy footsteps the girl walked into class, well aware that lunch would be spent by herself.

Painful hours were waited in the school before the girl finally heard the last bell and with relief gathered her supplies and bidded a retreat from the school. Bag full of homework to be completed and head full of nonsense to sleep off she staggered through neighborhoods towards an empty home.

Beady eyes followed the frail child and her hasty walk home. These eyes watched her slumped figure twist against her book bag, they watched her empty eyes movement, they watched her odd motions towards the shadows around her. When the girl decided to stop at a park and take a rest the beady eyes blinked before a tiny figured moved to closer leverage.

The infant boy watched with interest as the girl began to apologize to empty space. At first believing her to have gone mad, but then figures crawled from the shadows. Their bodies contorted by the light, zigzagging this and that way around the trees. Small whispers seemed to leave these shadows lips as the girl began to tremble.

Noting the girls fear of the shadows the boy viewed their growing forms. Silently he took in the way the moved. How every movement was made to scare the child and he took mental notes of the girls attitude towards the shadows.

With a small smirk the infant left his post. Turning instead to head home where food would be ready for him to eat.


	6. An Irresolute Girl

Chapter 5

A Irresolute Girl

The shadows were oddly silent that day, for reasons Vivi could only imagine. They seemed to move in gloom for a day which should have been happy. Even her own mother was creeping about with a tight frown where a smile was usually painted on. The table was set for three that morning -no more- and both mother and father seemed to glance at faded portraits, before turning towards their _only_ child with what could only be disdain.

Not for the girl of course, for they long had forgiven her forgotten mistakes, but instead for what was lost. Vivi in turn smiled brightly at the sight of both of them eating with her, something which happened only twice a year. The second time was her birthday, which was a far brighter day as her mother would sing off pitch and father would joke while petting Oreo.

Today was not that day. Both wore shades of black that were so mournful Vivi's smile slipped seconds before she replaced her mask. "Morning mama, papa!" she exclaimed giving both tight hugs which caused them to sigh out a dull response. Eyes drooping in sadness the whole house seemed to be reminding Vivi of today's delicate meaning. As it too let out of drawn sigh with the winds easy breeze.

A meaning she must both remember and pretend to forget. For their sake and the shadows, who wept on the stairs near a closed bedroom.

The meal was eaten in silence, so quiet were they Vivi imagined she could cut through the mood with a swipe of her hand. She knew better though, to do anything more than smile. As she was the petty child who caused the silence before them all. She was the reason the shadows had come to exist in their once bright home.

The noise of which filled the school was welcoming. Needed after the bleak silence that choked her red very seconds ago. Vivi was even a bit contempt when a hand was placed around her shoulder at the entrance of the school, the feeling of closeness one she needed, but understood was not hers to take.

"Thought about it?" The playful voice of Yamamoto chirped, as Vivi shifted out of the boys hold and tried to hold a glare. Key words being tried, as she was already exhausted by the days dreadful date and could not help but lose all anger or irritation in her being. Today her being was just empty. Like she herself had become a shadow left to walk the earth behind others who shone brighter. Who had an actual meaning in life.

"I already said no" She sighed before pivoting away from the now frowning boy. She just wanted to hide in the noise of the school. To be forced into sounds not of her own, to be forced to think of anything but today. The cheerful boy, sadly enough, did not seem to agree with this. Pulled back by the collar of her shirt the girl found herself being engulfed by his shadow...How ironic.

"Anything I can say to change your mind?" He asked with pleading eyes. Something which could work on any but a girl who has little to no pity to hand out to any others. So, to the boys disappointment she let out a noise of annoyance before beginning to respond. Only for the clumsy girl (boy?) to come falling right next to the two.

On top of the squealing girl was a little boy dressed in all black, too which Vivi's only thought was that he must be mourning as well. For why else would one be dressed in all black?

"You should say yes Bevinn Rosaline, this idiot will only follow you till you say yes" The child squeaked, beady eyes seeping into the girl's form. Reading her ahead of time for any interesting responses.

To the side the clumsy boy-girl was rubbing her now red nose, with Yamamoto laughing at her antics before helping her up...Wait, Vivi felt embarrassment strike her for a second. The girl who tripped was wearing a male outfit, which meant she was a _he_. That or a crossdresser who would soon get caught. Either way the two seemed very uninterested in just what the child with beady eyes had just claimed.

"I'd disagree, there's other girls who'd love to tutor him and are qualified" She noted, eyes finally back on the tiny child who seemed to now be smirking. A chill ran up the girl's spine as she noted the child's smirk seemed malicious. Just as the stupid disciplinary leader. A hint he was a devious child she should avoid. Should but could not Vivi could not help but note.

"Would of I sweeten the pot?" He asked, a glint in his eyes, and smirk ever present. Vivi had a feeling she would come to hate this child what with his evil glint.

"I'm not interested in money if that's what you are hinting at" she huffed before stealing one more glance at the two boys, which had gained mr. grumpy some time ago. "If that's all you have to say I really need to get to class." Vivi suddenly snarled, a piece of jealously hitting her at the sight of their smiles. Comment made Vivi made to rush to class.

She really tried to leave, to cut their ties before any knots were made. Even without the shadows words she knew not to be a part of this group, yet his last words left her stalk still. Frozen in place as fear washed over all that was her being. Suddenly the haze which filled her family to this day every year had crushed her whole being.

Giving the tiny kid a shaky smile Vivi stumbled to class, feet like jello as his words repeated in her mind, over and over and over again.

"Tell your brother happy birthday."

Skies can turn so many colors in one day. One moment the colors are bright, and so full of expansive hope, but then in the next second clouds have hidden the sun in their grasp and all color has been bled out. Leaving darkness for shadows to linger. With their wispy chat and silent glee, these creatures live on what we can never survive. Silence is their dinner, gloom their desert.

When rain splatters against the ground in silent cries these shadows jump in glee. Oh, to be a shadow is so great. To feed on other fears, to keep them locked at bay. Sometimes Vivi wished she was one with her friends. Maybe then the young child's words could be easily thrown away.

It was just luck he knew of such a thing, surely one of the neighbors must have squealed. Nobody can expect to keep a gossiping old lady out of her natural domain. Yet it was more than just that, it was more than simple words. Some words come empty, used for space and nothing more, but this child spoke of even more. He spoke of deeper thoughts. He spoke in a code only she could understand.

The girl could almost hear him whisper the second part, almost see his shift towards where her friends hid. He saw something there that even she had yet to find, even with years of searching, researching, and being counseled. Those beady eyes knew something was off with her, yet he was off as well.

Fear shook the girl's whole being for if this was so then yet again she would fall into the preys trap. For that tiny child, with nimble hands and beady eyes held something she held great interest in and she would somehow or another retrieve. Even if it meant pains were to be reckoned down her soul.

Rain now pouring down hard against dirty concrete the final bell rung and Vivi sprung up with it. She was quick in her movements, sure to do exactly what she needed before any extra thoughts began to swarm through her mind.

Out the door she went, long steps, not quite a run the girl pivoted into the neighboring classroom and searched for a certain man. Hand slamming on fake oak Vivi cringed as other turned towards her and watched fascinated as she held down a breath and rush the words out.

"I will tutor you, so tell the kid to come see me" She slurred before rushing out of the class breath heavy and cheeks flaming red. For it was her first time in years to talk to someone first. To initiate a chat, even as short as it was. Quick to put her shoes on Vivi was almost out the school doors when a hand grabbed her.

Slightly out of breath the perpetrator let out a light chuckle before kneeling to the ground. The action left Vivi befuddled as she shifted awkwardly, arm still in the boys hold. "Reborns got some magic skill doesn't he" the boy mumbled before Yamamoto rose back to his regular height. His smile large and charming.

"I-is that all you had to say?" Vivi asked glare making its entrance after minutes of wide eyed surprise. Now annoyed that her well thought out escape plan had been foiled. Not that she was escaping of course.

"Nah, you just ran off so quickly, wasn't sure if I heard you correctly" He chortled, arm scratching neck, eyes gleaming straight into Vivis. Finally letting go of her arm freeing her to shift away.

"You did" The girl mumbled, eyes leaving the boys and instead finding interest in the ground. Which, mind you, was far more interesting.

"Then we should probably trade numbers."

"Wha-Why?!" Vivi shot up with incredible speed. Suddenly she was met with a boy who was far too close for her interest. And if that wasn't a heart inducing trauma in itself she didn't know what was. "I don't give my number out to strangers" She mumbled now embarrassed as she noted the boys coy smile at her stammer.

"Good thing we aren't strangers then!" The boy beamed taking out his phone and handing it to her. "And besides I've gotta stay in touch with my tutor, right?" His coy smile grew at this, as did his closeness to the girl much to her disdain.

Defeat seemed to be one with the girl as she let her hands reach sadly for her own phone and swiped his away with minimal contact. "Just don't message me unless needed" She snapped and harshly punched her number into the boy's phone before throwing it back at him.

"Is that all?" She then questioned, and at the boys nod made for the doors in a second try at escaping.

"Oh! Wait" Yamamoto suddenly called out before grabbing Vivi's umbrella. "Mind if we share? I forgot mine."

A face-palm was ensured as Vivi gingerly gave him the umbrella without a word. Allowing the taller of the two to hold the small thing as she was forced into a cramped space with a boy who seemed to love everything she hated...or well pretended to hate.

"Of course you did" she mumbled as the two began a walk through the storming rain, one with a large grin and the other hunched in defeat. Both changing just like the weather does every day.

* * *

 **Bit on the short side but it felt like the correct place to stop. Besides I was already being kind enough to give SO much foreshadowing that it only felt right to keep you away from any other tastey bits.**

 **Now a little someone noted before that Reborn can see the shadows, to this I give KonekoNoRenkinjutsushi a gold star. Cause gosh that I a very important part of the story and i'm so happy someone took the time to call it out.**


	7. A Piqued Girl

Chapter 6

A Piqued Girl

The dark holds many horrors that we do not wish to see. Reality is corrupted in the darkest of places, leaving lies which were once truth in its place. The shadows were once so calm, before the horrors seeped into their skin whispering sweet nothings that meant nothing more than what they were. With these whispers anger grew within the shadows skin. They began to whisper as well, and with this the began to move on their own. I remember screaming when I first saw them…

Those angry shadows that spoke of solitude, spoke of the wrongs I had done. It was that very night mama had read me the story of the shadow people- ironic I know- that they had tapped on my window sill. Fingers skritch-scratching at the window and moans rushing against the walls.

My brother didn't stir a muscle when the window began to open slowly and dark wispy hands reached into our room.

They were whispering something under their breath that night, I forget what, but it shook me to the core. When patchy feet floated onto our floors I inhaled one large breath before they turned to face me. They opened empty mouths to speak, they reached out to touch, and I exhaled a scream.

Mama was in the room in a flash, tight arms around weeping body as I screamed the shadows to hell. Mama said it was just my imagination. She showed me the empty room, the still closed window, and hushed me into a lull. Said it was just the book leaving me in a turn of emotions. Promised no such monsters truly haunted the earth. Just a fable she had lulled to my form.

"Mama" I remember wheezing in the middle of gulps for air. "They won't forgive me-why won't they forgive me?" She gave me eyes of sympathy at this, tugged me into a bigger hug and made promises of things of a better kind. Claimed I was not the one guilty of any wrong doings. Lied with silky words, coating all the truth with sugary words which held no form.

Papa came up after her, he seemed out of it. Sleep still had his form but he tried awkwardly to comfort me. His eyes were dead though, he knew I was not worth his time.

When tears had been swept away both stood with a sort of resolution before exiting the room once again with light 'good nights' aimed my way. I did not sleep the rest of that night, instead I stared at the window in fear of the shadows return.

My brother never once moved that night, fast asleep with dreams of tomorrow and so forth.

* * *

Bevinn just couldn't decide what to call this smiley harlott. Was he an idiot or just another tool which was, at the moment, wasting all her time chatting about stupid stories instead of actually studying. For the past hour that Vivi had been forced to help Yamamoto, and in return Tsunayoshi- as he called himself- was unbearably pointless. As the two seemed busy instead in idle chat. The two even tried to bring her into their silly squabble as Yamamoto again and again asked her questions, not about their work, but instead of her favorite food and other meaningless things.

To make matters worse, it seemed their third friend, the grumpy silver head whose name has yet again escaped her head, was actually smart! So why was she even here? Minus to be wasting breath on a tanned guy about food and, oh, now it seemed to be about colors.

Sighing to herself Vivi began to rub her temples in annoyance. "If you're just going to play around can I leave?" She grumbled to the man who had forced her into such a predicament. Said boy was busy joking with Grumpy about the importance of a favorite color, a question Yamamoto was seconds ago asking the girl.

"I-i'm sorry, we don't mean to be troubling you" Tsunayoshi seemed to squeak from Vivi's right, causing the girl to sigh. Honestly, first Yamamoto had them intrude on the kids house and now he's leaving the kid to apologize for him. Sure between the two the Burnett was the more aggravating to teach- was his head just empty or what?- but he also was the only one trying to learn.

"Not your fault" Vivi stated trying very hard to be reassuring, though her frown and piercing glare was not helping. Tsunayoshi seemed to mutter another apology at her glare, as though she was in need of more reasons to be annoyed. "Stop apologizing, the only kid in this room that needs to do that is the idiot right here" Vivi said this while pointing clearly at Yamamoto, who in return took her hand in his own.

His laugh seemed to grow lighter at this as his eyes pierced into Vivi's own, his mouth turned into a coy smile. At the light tug Vivi gave to retrieve her hand his grip hardened as he began to speak. "What am I apologizing for?" He asked, eyes now on Tsunayoshi who seemed to be blushing more than Vivi was at the physical contact. The small burnett seemed to try and come up with a reason on his own, as his armed flew one way to another. Why he was the one responding Vivi was unsure.

It was Vivi who actually gave a response though as with a quick turn of her hand she both saved her hand from the idiots capture and smacked him lightly on the head. "Apologize for wasting my time, i've got other things I could be doing right now!"

"But isn't spending time with me nice" the boy replied with a sly grin, head in arms as he stared at her with sparkly eyes. He seemed to be rearing up for a great amount of unneeded banter. "What's more fun than being with others anyways?" He asked just as a small form came into Vivi's peripheral. The only Burnett in the room made a sudden cry of pain followed by his face slamming onto the table between the group. Causing Vivi to cringe in grief and Yamamoto to sit up in surprise.

"Ciao Bevinn" A squeaky voice came from on top of Tsunayoshi's weeping form. "I was told you wanted to see me" innocent was the comment, yet Vivi was having none of that. Slapping away Yamamoto's incoming hand Vivi turned to the tiny form and curtly gave out her best glare.

"How nice of you to finally show up. Honestly almost thought I wasted a visit" she began, the kid nodded, looking ready to comment, probably in some snarky way that was unneeded. "Listen kid, I could care less who or what you are, you could be some prodigy with ties in the underground-who cares! Just tell me where you got all this shit on me and we'll be all handy dandy."

Her hands were trembling, skin pale, and eyes drawn on the tiny boys hand. The table was silent, both at her sudden barrage of reckless words and of the kid in the nicely done suits response. For in that tiny yet well kept kids hand was a green gun and it was pointed right at Vivi.

"Would you like to continue?" The boy asked with a deep frown on his face. Vivi replicated his frown in disgust, for she could see he was trying to scare her from her threats. The gun was probably fake, she should just speak, say he was being immature putting weapons into this charade. Yet an odd voice in the back of her voice said otherwise.

He whispered in her head that no, this was real. That the gun before her is real and so is this man's cold beady eyes. So with defeat Vivi stayed silent as the kid stared her down in great power.

"Good." He smirked, and the gun was gone. Instead there was this chameleon. All beady eyed like its owner. "Names Reborn, Number one hitman in the world." The kid started, eyes watching for her reaction to these words. Vivi simply stared back, unwilling to speak so instead waiting straight faced for her answer.

Her reaction seemed to make the kid sigh. "Honestly" he started, kicking the poor Burnett behind him when he tried to chip in. "I expected you to be smarter than this, but I guess it's expected when you're being haunted by yourself."

Vivi opened her mouth to retort to this, sadly the kid beat her to it. "I know many things Bevinn. Sad to say I didn't even need to look this part up though. Talk about a kid who's stuck in herself, I see separating oneself from others makes them pretty pretentious." His words were just as cold as his eyes and Vivi was disgusted by every word.

"What do you understand-"

"More than you obviously" the kid chided, "I'm willing to help with a small price" He began, seeming to begin an ordeal. Before he continued though Tsunayoshi started screeching a loud 'hieee' before going on a tangent.

"You don't mean to have her join this mafia thing?!" He seemed to cry, pulling his hair out as Reborn stared at him blankly. As if to tell the boy of how stupidly sensitive he was. Only, with the boys loud cries the other two occupants of the room seemed to remember how to speak. Both starting up their own fight which turned the room into a loud carnival of trash slurred every way.

Vivi was forced to sit in complete in utter confusion. Not sure how to react, as everyone was now acting so loud and boisterous...But had she not been threatened just a second ago? Now ignored by the other four, Vivi let out a small sigh of annoyance before furrowing her eyebrows in contemplation.

The kid-Reborn- surely was blackmailing her into some sort of game which seemed, by the others reaction, to be very bad. Not only was he blackmailing her, the kid had the gall to call her vain! Her. Bevinn. Who was kind enough to come here and help two no good students study english. Who kindly sat and waited for the brat to show his face only for him to put a gun up to her.

HER. Who lived her life in isolation as redemption for her sins.

And now this kid expected her to bow before him and ask for all he knew. To kiss his overly shined shoes and look up to him, god and deity, savor of all in need. Vivi couldn't help but snarl at this before hurriedly packing her school supplies and retreating to the door. Before leaving though she turned to Reborn's fedora and let out an overly sweet smile.

"As kind as the offer was...I will have to kindly decline mister Reborn" She stated before storming out of the room, door slamming behind her frail form. Leaving two surprised teens and an oddly panicked tanned boy who scrambled on his feet and after the now gone girl.

* * *

Reborn, who, after being declined, should've been annoyed, was full of glee at the girls silly attitude. The reaction was just so far out of place. He was so sure such an isolated girl would've been more quiet-more scared-than what was kindly put before him. He sat at the window sill smirk lacing his face as the girls exited of the house. She seemed to be failing miserably at not stomping around like a kid having a tantrum. 'Almost like she was still stuck in her past' he noted.

Behind her Yamamoto came running up, he seemed panicked at her sudden exit. His hand had reached out to stop her, to talk and calm the short girl. Only she was angry and it showed. Hand slapped hand and fingers were put into another's peripheral as shout were heard even from where Reborn sat. The small girl seeming to shadow over the other as he let out a chuckle hands out to let her know he'd stop.

"Screw off, I'm not gonna sit around and be played with by you idiots" She shouted, before turning to leave yet again. Yamamoto seemed to say something at this comment, his eyes on the ground, face holding no emotion. The girl stopped for what Reborn counted to be 5 seconds before continuing a bit slower in pace.

Yamamoto's eyes were on her form the whole time she left, watching till she pulled around a corner and was out of sight. He seemed to be in deep thought, something Reborn had seen only when the boy was playing baseball. It was interesting to say the least, the way the tanned boy suddenly grew dark at the disappearance of the girl, dropping his sight from the sidewalk and instead on his hand.

Seconds more of contemplation and Reborn began to think the boy had zoned out after being yelled at. Only, just as Reborn began to turn from the boy did dark brown eyes turn to look exactly where he sat and eyes were locked. His face was one Reborn had never seen before, complete and utter anger. For who it was pointed at Reborn had a feeling he already knew.

This new emotion was interesting to say the least, rage on a usually happy man. This newborn emotion only meant one thing for Reborn of course and he couldn't help but chuckle at the revelation.

"Things are about to get interesting."

* * *

 **Happy Halloween guys! Honestly I wrote all of this in one go so there's pieces that probably are a bit incoherent, but I really wanted to give you guys something to read for the holiday!**

 **Anyways thanks to everyone who started following or favoriting this story, you guys make updating exciting. Just the knowledge that others are waiting to read this leaves me with a huge goofy grin and makes me wanna write the next part before it's time. Speaking of which, as to keep myself on track I plan to update a story each week. Next week will be my other story so expect another update before November 9th at the least. (If i'm late just send me a message, I get guilt tripped real easily.)**


	8. A Dispirited Girl

Chapter 7

A Dispirited Girl

The weather was always so cold on the skin, like soft kisses were blown towards one's face only to snip the skin. Mama would always take the car in this weather, she couldn't stand the cold. Said her home was never like this, said she was used to unwielding heat which left the skin olive in color. Papa on the other hand loved it, the cold was his home. He would sit outside and smoke the cold air like a cigarette with no fire. I liked to sit next to him and listen to the silence of the winter and feel the wind's embrace.

Every morning papa shoveled the snow out of the driveway while mama sat inside waiting eyes watching from the window. Then both said goodbye and she drove off in the car. Papa would always have a thin smile at this; said she was absorbed in her work, wished she would stop to see the world.

My brother and I would then tread to school after papa smothered both of us in kisses. I was always ahead by two steps. My brother was small-papa called him frail- and took small steps, head hung in thought. Halfway to school friends would come into the setting. We would chat ahead of him, him quiet behind us, only boots on snow to be heard.

One day though, when we were almost at school I realized I couldn't hear my baby brothers feet. When I turned around to tell him to catch up he was nowhere to be found. My friend said not to worry, said he always lagged a bit. I knew otherwise.

* * *

School days are loud and unnecessary. Bevinn for once in her life wished she was homeschooled. For all her years of going to school this was the most obnoxious. It seemed Kyoko had a spine as here she stood cornering poor Vivi from the school doors, an odd look alike stood next to her with a large goofy grin.

"So you're Bevinn right?" The look alike began only to be shushed by her sister.

"We thought about it and we really, really want you to sit with us for lunch!" Kyoko chimed with large doe eyes begging for a quick response. When Bevinn only sat in silence watching the two in amusement Kyoko quickly rephrased her question. "You HAVE to eat with us...Please?"

Bevinn was partly amused by the girls antics as she began bowing in hope of some sort of pity reply. Only it was her look alike who responded with a deep threaded sigh. "Look, Kyoko has been sitting at home talking about the cute blonde in her class for a week now. We ain't taking a 'no' on this one so just hand in that white flag." The girl seemed to laugh at her on phrasing as Kyoko mumbled that it was 'rude'.

Bevinn on the other hand was holding in a smile, as the look alike, much to her surprise, was nothing like Kyoko. The way she said things almost made her want to say yes. Instead though, the smaller of the three decided to mumble a "i'll think about it" in hopes of tricking the two out of her way.

This made both girls happy as Kyoko began jumping up and down in exasperating joy and the look alike let out a smug smile. A smile that revealed a small gap between her two first teeth. Another difference, bevinn noted, between the two. When Bevinn then noted she needed to head to class the two gave way.

At this bevinn made to enter the school, and actually succeeded. Something which may seem silly to be proud of but for the past few days nobody has let her through anywhere. She was being followed by the look alike though. Who she slowly came to realize was in her class...Had she been there the whole time?

"I sit right next to you Bevinn" the girl cackled before fixing her pace next to the smaller girl.

"I didn't say anything" Bevinn noted, furrowing her eyes at the girl in confusion. Only for the girl to give her a sad smile.

"Your face said it all, felt like I was being cursed for going the same way...Besides I like to think i'm amazing at reading faces. Kind of have to with my brothers friends." At the word friend the girl let out a sound of disgust as she quickly looked around, as if one of those said friends would show up any moment.

Bevinn smiled at this, though she most certainly did not let out a small laugh as the girl then began to put up her arms in defense at the sight of the smaller's smile. The two of girls seemed to both stare each other down, one daring the other to laugh and the other daring to make her laugh. Only for Morikos hands to quickly go up in disgust as she quickly called someone out from in front of of the two.

"What are you doing in front of our class fetish boy?" She seemed to growl before walking in front of Vivi, as if to block from the tall frame of yamamoto. Which Bevinn doubted anyone could truly hide. For the boy was most definitely the tallest in their grade.

"I promise it's not to see you Moriko" Yamamoto laughed before trying to step around the girl, obviously wanting to talk to Vivi instead. Thankfully Moriko Quickly stepped back into her blockade and squared the boy off. Even so many inches shorter she seemed to hold herself full of confidence as she glared the boy down with-in Bevinns opinion looked to be a pout. As instead Yamamoto backed off with a light smile, annoyance twitching through his eyes.

"Just let me talk to Bevinn it's important" he exclaimed, trying yet again to side step the spunky girl. Sadly for him Moriko was ten steps ahead as she seemed to always be right where he was going. Her steps like soft patters on the ground, feet bent oddly, like a dancer of some sorts.

"Nothing you have to say is important, it's all just air with you." She spat before grabbing Bevinns arm suddenly and pulling her into the room. Before shutting the door she stuck her tongue out at Yamamoto and yelled "Stop creeping on girls fetish boy."

Both sit in their respective seats, Moriko huffing in satisfaction and Vivi very much confused. Moriko then turned to Vivi and let out a quick apology, as though embarrassed by her silly charade with Yamamoto. "Sorry for putting you into that, I just really like to harass that guy. He's just so funny" Vivi can't help but furrow her eyebrows at this. For she couldn't see how being mean to some guy would be funny. Though if she remembered correctly girls did that when they like someone.

Weird though, who knew such an idiot of a man could hold anys affection. Vivi couldn't help but let out a small blush at this thought as she tried to picture girls ogling him, failed math test held proudly as girls fawned him. Honestly it made no sense.

"Why do you like him?" Vivi blurted before another thought could stop her. The girl then blushed at the stunned look on Moriko's face. Moriko didn't seem embarrassed, instead a look of utter disgust appeared on her face. This making Vivi even more so embarrassed at her obvious mistake.

"I don't" She clarified before letting out the best glare she could. Vivi wasn't impressed though, for unlike Kyoko's look alike Vivi actually could glare and so the pouty glare did nothing.

"Then why do you harass him?" Vivi continued, so full of curiosity that day.

This got Moriko thinking as her eyes began to wander the room. She seemed to be thinking of something from a long time ago. "I guess you could say i've got a vendetta over him." She concluded before changing the subject "do you like sweets?"

The conversation between the girls continued like this for a little while, with Bevinn surprised by how willing she was to converse. Though to be quite honest the other did most of the talking while she nodded and said a word or two once in awhile. When the bell rang for class Moriko quickly turned her head and never once said a word during class. Instead she wrote furiously and when Bevinn moved closer to see just what she was writing she was surprised to see beautifully written notes of exactly every word the teacher spoke or wrote.

Who knew such a loud girl was actually studious.

When the bell rang for lunch Moriko let out a loud sigh before catching Bevinn and running out of the classroom. The girl seemed to run most of the way up to the roof, walking only when shimmer of crimson red were seen on black uniforms. During which time the girl would force Bevinn to quickly hide with her. Bevinn, if given the chance, would have questioned this weird action but Moriko's face had her decide otherwise.

The weather was cool outside, it felt more like spring than fall. Two others were waiting for them outside as Kyoko waved them over with a large grin on her face. Obviously the girl hadn't expected her sister to succeed as she began praising Moriko and in turn Moriko began posing heroically.

Bevinn on the other hand quietly sat down on her knees, unsure how to join a group of close friends. The three others seemed used to one another. They seemed to have spent years together. There was history between the three of them that left them bonded for the years to come. Bevinn was a stranger.

A stranger which was kindly invited to look into their life through a window. Being this close was wrong. She didn't belong here...Yet here she was being asked by Kyoko how her day was and having both Hana and Moriko fight over who would get the better grade on a test- they'd decided that Kyoko would get the lowest with only an 80- they even noted your rank between the four.

It was strange. The way they accepted you even when you fought to get away, it felt wrong. Bevinn didn't deserve such kind treatment, not a monster like herself.

Amidst her thought Bevinn didn't notice the others turn their attention to another at the door. So when Tsunayoshi and his friends were suddenly sitting with the group the girl was more than surprised. Moriko seemed to have placed herself between Bevinn and Yamamoto, who was showing an incredibly large smile towards Moriko. Tsunayoshi sat near Kyoko, his form bent into itself like a shy creature with no trust in itself. He seemed pitiful in Bevins opinion.

"Not as pitiful as you" a squeaky voice commented before her. Staring down at her now empty bento Bevinn saw none other than Reborn. She grimaced in realization as he ate the last bite of her meal before continuing his rude chat. "Honestly how much did you pay to get these girls to sit with you?" He inquired rudely.

Bevinn was shocked to no belief as her grimace grew in disgust. So much for a nice lunch with people who accepted her.

"Oh! She paid a hundred in cuteness!" Momeko suddenly blurted before calmly putting pieces of her own meal into Bevinns bento. Her response was not expected by either of you as Reborn frowned and you couldn't help but smile to yourself. One point for Vivi.

"How much are you going to pay?" Moriko continued as she munched on her own food. Or at least Bevinn hoped it was her own food as Yamamoto seemed to be losing food without using his chopsticks and also appeared to have widened his smile till it bent all of which ways.

"I don't need to pay" was the squeaky response. The child's beady eyes seemed to dare Moriko to question him and Bevinn sincerely hoped she didn't. For after having spent a day being ridiculed by the child she knew how well he could get under one's skin.

"Hmmmm, I guess kids do get a discount." Moriko noted before patting Reborn on the head. "Kiddie meals still cost money though" at this she moved her hand from Reborn and instead held it out and waited. Reborn only scowled at this, those beady eyes seemed to be turned directly on the girl's hand as he thought through his next remark. Surprisingly he had yet to put his gun out on her, unlike Bevinn who was still unsure whether the gun was real or not.

To the girls horror he did start rifling through his pockets and Vivi couldn't help but hold her breath as he took something out. Only it was no weapon, instead he plopped a round candy into the girl's hand who quickly unwrapped the treat and plopped it into her mouth. Not once did Moriko seem to stop and question the random candy and instead smiled at the tiny kid.

"This is way better than money" She sighed, and with her remark Reborn smirked.

At this point Yamamoto had found his way to the other side of Vivi and was leaning in to whisper to the girl. Said girl was uncomfortable with the closeness but decided to ignore it.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" Yamamoto said almost under his breath, his brown eyes steady on Vivi's face. Waiting for signs of one reaction or another.

"I don't care" is all that Vivi would say back as she continued to ignore the boy leaning over her. It wasn't true though, she was still mad. Mad at the group for taking her time and wasting it, mad at Yamamoto for forcing her to go and then never actually study, and mad at Reborn for saying everything she didn't want to hear.

"Well next time i'll listen to every word sensei says!" The boy joked lightheartedly only to quiet at her numb reaction. He was hoping for something, anything, yet she seemed to have come to her senses. Vivi realized she did not belong communicating with others.

"There's not going to be a next time. I got what I wanted, and it wasn't what I wanted." The girl sighed, honestly this whole chat was making her gloomy. Sure Bevinn already knew she was a downer but all of this bad luck was making it worse. Why couldn't these guys just leave her alone-or even to the group of three she was happily chatting with.

"Are you sure-not just one more time?" Yamamoto pleaded with sad eyes that Bevinn decided to look away from. While she may have agreed to one pile of puppy eyes today she would not fall for his. Not after yesterday's fiasco.

"A no is a no, leave me alone" Bevinn mumbled before getting up and leaving with a light goodbye to Kyoko and Hana. Moriko quickly followed after sharing a candy of her own with Reborn. As the two shuffled to class Bevinn felt herself grow dark as the shadows began to wave around her in nodding disapproval. Some leaned over Moriko in disgust while others taunter Bevinn for being a fool.

Bevinn couldn't help but agree. She really was a fool.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the late update, I got stuck doing resume stuff for college. Anyways here's what I got- and yes that is another OC you spy. Moriko actually will have her own special story I just wanted to write her into this one first so as to see the reaction of the reader. But be sure to look out for her in another story.**

 **Anyways i'll try and be a better author and actually update on time next time. So sorry!**


	9. A Jaded Girl

Chapter 8

A Jaded Girl

Sunday is supposedly a nice and relaxing day, one where teens stay hidden under sprawls of blankets only to come out for the processing of food-both in and out. Otherwise said teens stay enraptured in sleepy forms meant to hibernate the school learnings away. This is what caught Vivi in a complete dilemma. For while, yes, some crazed lunatic was beating on the front door non-stop, but at the same time her phone claimed it only to be ten am and what teen gets up so early? Vivi could not possibly break the laws of teendom and leave her bed...she also could not ignore the sudden screeching.

"Hey! Are you there Bevinn?" Someone clearly was yelling-rather rudely Vivi must add.

Said voice, Vivi deducted with her amazing thinking process, must be the same crazed women who for the past fifteen minutes had been loving on her front door and letting the whole world know she was there. Sighing loudly the tiny girl swam out of her bed, body fighting to stay in the covers till its very last breath. While the knocking continued in the foreground Vivi stared at her messy room searching for pants and a jacket...or well anything that looked like clothing and could be worn.

The girl found a pair of pajama shorts after a long search and forced them up her waist before throwing her used jacket on over messy hair to cover her body. It was at this point that yet another scream was let out from the front door, this one being even more insistent. Vivi rolled her eyes in annoyance cursing the death of her intruder before shuffling out her room and down cold-wooden steps. Oreo, of course, following loyally behind, chest puffed out in pride. Probably with thoughts of breakfast.

Once close enough to the door to hear the total chaos of what was before her Vivi stopped and glared. Her willingness to open up to the intruder no greater than her need to go back to sleep. If the girl had been more awake she might of taken a second to question her mother's lack of reply to the barrage. Only she wasn't. So instead she shuffled closer to the door and leaned up to see through the peep hole.

What sat on the other side was both unexpected and unsurprising. In all her glory stood Moriko with a very determined face unaware of her accomplishments. Hair tucked into two very small pigtails and face formed into a deep pout. Before the energetic women could knock any more Vivi slammed the door open to glare at Moriko. Moriko on the other hand beamed down at Vivi in pride.

"Thank god! I wasn't sure if I had the right house!" She claimed in complete excite before looking Vivi up and down. "You should go get dressed." She then added as if that one sentence would make sense.

"Go away."

"Can't, I made a promise to bring you with me. So go get dressed already." Moriko exclaimed now pushing Vivi and herself into the house. The girl then grabbed a large bag before closing the door behind her. "Where's your room?" She asked slipping her shoes off and starting for the stairs.

"I'm not going, leave me alone" Vivi stated more to herself then to the burnette. Part of the smaller girl knew she had already lost, yet another part told her to fight with all she had.

"Stop being a sourpuss, everyone will be there, and besides you don't expect me to break a promise do you?" Moriko stated, her form halfway up the staircase yet turned towards Vivi as she stood in annoyance. "Have you been talking to Kyoya or something?" She suddenly stated as Vivi continued to glare at her in defiance.

"Who?" Vivi asked in confusion as the other let out a bark of a laugh before shaking her head.

"Nobody special, now c'mon march up the stares girly" Moriko giggled as Vivi let out a sigh and finally began to move up into her own room. Moriko following suit in total glee. "Woah what a mess" she noted upon entering the room and seated herself on the bed without asking for permission.

Unlike Vivi, Moriko seemed to lack the understanding of personal space. Maybe it had to do with having siblings or maybe it was just a part of her personality. Either way Vivi was cursing her with every step she took. The girl was invading her privacy, and even worse her sacred sunday. The only day she had all to herself- and her lovely bed which was being interrogated by the larger teen.

"Ah, you might wanna wear shorts, gonna get hot where we are going" Moriko piped up upon seeing what Vivi had picked up. The smaller girl only nodded numbly before grabbing said clothing and sneaking off to the bathroom. To think the girl would be kicked from her own room likes this by an indecent girl…

* * *

"Where are we going?" It had been twenty or so minutes of walking and still Moriko had said no word about their destination. Instead the girl had babbled about the cakes her sister, Kyoko, was going to bring home for her that evening. Too which Vivi could only nod and mumble a 'that's nice'. Now they were almost out of the town and closer to the national park then anything else. Sleep was still clinging close to Vivi's being, leaving her to blank on their adventure.

"Did I not tell you?" Moriko said in confusion before shrugging with little care at her mistake "Reborn told me to bring you with me to some forest excursion...I think we are going to hike or something. Don't worry, Kyoko made us snacks for when we get tired!" At this Moriko points to the bag in her hand. Sadly Vivi was too zoned out to care. As the only word she needed to hear was 'reborn', now she knew today was going to be hell.

"Speaking of Reborn...I think I see the group" Moriko then starts to jog ahead of the two of them in excitement. Looking up, Vivi could not help but sigh. For yep, there he was in all his sinister child chub. Little Reborn was perched in the rat nest of hair which was Tsunayoshi there in the middle of two larger, and more obnoxious, boys. Notice the word boys-not men- for Vivi had the opinion that such boisterous creatures would never be given the title 'men'. Neither would such an immaturely rude child such as Reborn.

While Vivi would much prefer to slink back to her home upon noticing Reborn, Moriko seemed determined to drag her along in a game of death and agony as a firm hand was placed on the smallest wrist and wrangled her along. The taller girl quickly hollered for the boys attention as she raced over, poor little Bevinn in tow. Her loud voice seemed to frighten Tsunayoshi as he jumped in surprise and was quickly beaten by the devil who sat upon his head. Vivi pitied the boy for a split second at his loud howl.

"Morning everyone!" Moriko greeted the rest after they finally caught up to the rowdy crowd. Each of the boys in reply let out their own sound of agreence towards the brunette before eyes swerved to the smaller and less happy girl. Caramel eyes seemed to plead for Vivi to say a greeting as well. Sadly Vivi held strong and shifted her eyes to her feet. Doom had settled into the pit of her stomach, today was not going to be a good day. Not at all.

"It's- uhh- good to see you came Bevinn" A warm, yet unsure voice started as a large form moved closer to her own. Vivi knew who the owner was right away, and was reminded of greater troubles other than Reborn. Casting her gaze away from Yamamoto's shoes Vivi let out a light sigh. This whole 'keeping a distance from others' thing was become near impossible with this guy on her hind twenty four seven.

"Are you still mad?" Came an even more uneasier reply to her sigh. Still the small girl did not relent and instead moved towards the chatty brunette who now was taking what looked to be candy from Reborn...Honestly Vivi was not surprised.

"Hey problem child don't cause any trouble" was Reborns bark upon seeing her sad form. His beady eyes looked down at her with a disinterest that left her sighing even louder. But between the two, Reborn she could handle. Rude and heartless responses were normal. Unknown kindness for no known reason, she could not.

"He already is" Moriko pointed at Tsunayoshi, who was running in circles while mumbling exasperatedly. Something about 'it was right here' and 'where did it go' too which the crankier of the group was trying to soothe the boy. From the corner of the girl's eyes she could see Yamamoto laughing lightly, though not with the same gusto as usual. Moriko moved closer to Vivi and whispered in humor "he lost the map...and he just got it!" Before promptly giggling at his mistake in utter glee.

Vivi's pity for Tsunayoshi only grew upon seeing the boy be smacked by a large and annoyingly green hammer. Said hammer was seconds before non-existent. The boy now had a bloody nose and still no map. While Vivi began to worry at this sudden news the rest talked in calm and uncaring tones. The lack of a map seemed to be of no trouble to any but her.

"We just have to follow the pathway!"

"Yeah tenth, if we stay on the path nothing can go wrong!"

"I'll drop breadcrumbs!"

* * *

With this new decision the group set off farther and farther into the woods. With every step they took Vivi became more and more unsure of the excursions point. For now, miles into a strange land, she has realized that Reborn is not the type to randomly go on trips. Moriko, yes, but not Reborn.

The child had the sort of mischievous air that told one to avoid him at all cost. His eyes were those of any but a child. They were cold, and they were calculating. His every idea was for a reason. So this was as well.

"Twizzler?" Came the overly friendly voice next to Vivi's side. Said candy was pointed almost up her nose in the boys careless need to get her attention. The girl could not help but scrunch up in confusion.

"Who brings twizzlers on a hike?" She'd asked before remembering her need to stay quiet. Yamamoto laughed at this before calmly pointing at Moriko who was skipping ahead with Reborn on her head. "Ok, then how did YOU" the small girl point rudely at Yamamoto at this "get candy from HER" now with the thumb towards Moriko the girl gave Yamamoto a glare, waiting patiently for his response.

The boys said response was to laugh loudly before plopping the twizzler into his mouth instead before leaning over Vivi with a lurking smile. "With the stealth of a ninja" he whispered proudly before leaning back up and thankfully out of the girls space.

For a few more minutes the two walked in silence. They were pulling away from the rest because of the smallest lag in pace, yet the taller did not seem to mind. He was careful to never go past her or behind her, instead he was always paced right beside her small form. While the girl was still sour about the excursion she felt more at peace knowing nothing had gone wrong yet.

If any the birds were still singing happily and the sky looked clear of any lurking storms. How pleasing it would be if the day could stay at such a relaxing pace. Even the shadows seemed lulled, as they stood in the clearing watching in silence.

"I didn't expect you to come" the taller began, breaking all silence they had between them. Vivi gave him a sideways glance at this but said nothing more. "I mean, you don't seem to like us very much…" The boy grew silent after this as he thought of his next words carefully.

On the other hand Vivi let out a small, sad smile before replying to the unspoken question. "It's not like or dislike. I do not have such choices."

"Everyone has a choice" the boy responded just as Vivi had closed her mouth. He seemed surprised at her open reply, and in all honesty so was she. Maybe the soothing noises of the forest were weaving her into comfort, tricking her into opening up. Or maybe she was just trying to...to what?

"Then I made mine long ago and-"

"Woah this bridge looks sketchy!"

It was Moriko's sudden voice that broke the two's conversation. While little Bevinn would never admit it, the girl truly saved her from a depressing conversation. Speeding up in pace Vivi quickly placed herself next to Moriko and looked towards the creaking bridge.

It looked aged, like it had been there when the first tree was planted. The wood was rotten from rain and let out creaks and groans upon the winds kiss. Beneath the old bridge swam a river...far far below. It was a daunting look of art and while it left Bevinn nervous it seemed only Tsunayoshi shared her worry as he complained about turning around.

He was also Reborns favorite target of affection it seemed. As the rest played rock, paper, scissor, Reborn kicked Tsunayoshi ahead making him the first across the old bridge. What a sad volunteer he was, falling fast flat of the first step before squirming to get up. His fast motions made the bridge moan and groan as he cried his horrible cry when Reborn showed a sudden gun towards him.

The boy was halfway across the bridge when the wind picked up. The groaning grew louder and so did his steps grow faster. His panic was his downfall. A loud snap was heard somewhere on the other side and we all watched in horror as the bridge plowed downwards. All the others screamed, the angry silverette tried to even run off into the fallen area.

Vivi stood frozen, wide-eyed at the scream of the boy. She could not move, all she could do was stand there and watch. She was suddenly in total wonder, as the voice vibrated through her ears like a car screeching on ice. The cries of the others were the same dread she wished to avoid. The same cries…

* * *

 **Sorry for such a late update! Luckily I was able to finish it as a christmas present though. Anyways this chapter was meant to be faster but then I decided to leave off the next bit for the next chapter... Hopefully it is still worth the wait for all my peepos.**


	10. A Muddled Girl

Chapter 9

A Muddled Girl

Am I a monster?

Bevinn could not help it, the way she was, the things she could see, what those things she saw did. The girl knew though, from day one, that she lacked all forms of humanity- well maybe not day one- for at that time it was only a feeling. As even before her brother was stolen from her thimble hands she could see the strangeness that brought a line between her and the other children.

As a kid she was accepted, her oddness counted up to a child's imagination, the other children showcasing similar 'fake friends' conjured by their overactive minds. It was only when her brother waved hello the day after his funeral that she lost all credibility of being normal. Still little Vivi was a delusional girl and believed she still had chances of normality.

Yet none ever came from her mother or father. The day Vivi confessed to the things she could see was the day her mother's eyes grew cold and her father's words mechanic.

"It'll be alright."

They said it as though something was wrong. As though her brother was not meant to play on the swings with her and it confused the girl. She began to wonder if she was corrupted- should she be seeing her brother? Was he meant to stay in the coffin her mother and father bought?- but still no answers came. The crack her brothers lost made grew larger as her parents began to consult psychiatrist.

A week or so after her family grew cold a lady with a tight bun and hazel eyes came before her. She was pristine, her clothes were all clean and smooth and her facial expression was always neutral. Her name was Carrie and she was there to help Vivi! Oh, how happy young Vivi was at first, for finally she could be fixed. This wrong that was once upon her was coming to an end.

Only the lady did no such thing. Instead she told Vivi to let her brother go, that he was dead and nothing could change that. The shadows began to become prominent at this point, they followed her brother at first. He of which seemed at peace with where he was, though scared just as she was. When the lady told her to wish him away is when things truly became dark.

Still Vivi believed the lady. Believed that she was going to be fixed. Believed that she would be normal once more.

Nothing changed.

The shadows never left, they never even faded a tiny bit. Instead they grew louder with every shoo Vivi gave to her brother. They were restless. They grew more and more irked with the counselor as Vivi's brother slowly became more and more angry, till finally he popped. And his anger was pure chaos. Everyone around Vivi felt it. They all ran from her, blaming her for all that she did. Kids she once called friends began to call her a 'freak' and Vivi became alone.

Her brother grew happier. He preferred her to be alone.

The counselor soon after quit and Vivi was then sent far away from the place she once called home. Maybe if it was the younger, purer version of herself she would have been sad. Instead Vivi was thankful for the move, for a monster can never stay in one place.

Still she wonders, in the dark of the night when her mother's snores turn into small huffs and the lamps outside dim, what qualifies one to be a monster?

"We warned you"

The shadows whispered from behind her frail form. Vivi hung her head at this, ready for the chant to grow larger, as was rightfully their doing. For they were right. After what happened today any chance of a budding friendship was long gone. She was not normal, and now everyone knew just as well.

Still the shadows stayed quiet, they seemed to watch her sorrow in a similar gloom. Maybe they pitied her for once, as it was them who caught her almost friends when they fell earlier that day. The shadows had cried under the weight of all the boys and Moriko, yet still were gentle about leading the group down towards the grassy end. It was something the shadows had never done before and would most likely never do again.

For when everyone was finally placed down below the broken bridge Vivi could see it. The glint of Reborn's eyes as he stared right back up at her. In the moments before she ran away little Vivi could see her life disappear in the tiny kids palms. He now knew of her abnormalities, he was the only one to have caught sight of the shadows before they ran into the woods and he was the only one she feared sharing the knowledge with.

"It will be ok"

One of the shadows hummed just as Oreo meowed his way into the room. His large paws padding around the dark creatures as they skimmed long fingers over his tufts of fur. Vivi sighed at the shadows words before nodding halfheartedly. The girl had little to no trust for the shadows words yet was forced to play along.

Yawning into her palm Vivi trudged around the room, Oreo prowling behind with a sway of his paws. With slow melodic movement she changed into pajamas and fell into the bed below her Oreo jumping up afterwards. They both rolled under the blankets of her bed before Vivi took one last look at her clock and closed her eyes.

The school was restless monday morning. At first Vivi was fearful that it was because of her, for maybe reborn was the type to spread around nasty gossip too which can burn a kid inside out. Only the students eyes never landed on her blonde tuft of hair, and instead shifted towards Hibari and his goons.

While little Vivi was not the type to follow gossip and become curious she could not help the little bits she heard here and there. Her own eyes following the disciplinary committees students in worry as they walked around the school with reason. Something had gone wrong that night before, some sort of fight by the sound of it.

Still Hibari's sharp eyes kept her from poking for more information. Finding the need to instead stay out of sight of those who went into the forest with her. She seemed to be lucking out so far as Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi seemed busy with some sort of problem...If Tsunayoshi's screaming during class had any sort of meaning that is. To be honest he seemed to just be that type of person. Always stressed and full of everyone else's worry.

It was Moriko who first spoke to her that day. As when the bell for lunch rang Moriko's body crashed through the classroom doors and sat with a loud thud in front of Vivi. The girl's face was red from running as she looked Vivi dead in the eyes.

"You didn't say hi this morning" the girl complained with a huff, shooing her sister who was making her way over. The two made faces at one another before Kyoko huffed and left the classroom with Hana. Bevinn watched the interaction with wonder as she waited for any name calling, hands clenched under the table. "Is the gossip getting to you?"

"What gossip?!" Bevinn whipped, her eyes going wide in fear that Reborn had in fact told everyone of her...odd activities.

"You know- the disciplinary students who got beat up yesterday" Morika chortled, rolling her eyes when Vivi let out a breath of relief. "It's kind of scary right? Some gangs actually winning against our brutes. I seriously though Ky- Hibari's manly committee was a force to be reckoned with and here they are getting their teeth pulled out by some unknown group of hooligans…"

"Teeth?" Vivi sputtered stopping Moriko in the middle of her babble.

"You didn't know?" Vivi shake her head side to side at this question, leaving Moriko to shrug in distaste. "I guess you are a bit anti-social so it makes sense...Whoever is picking these fights seems to be taking teeth as a gift. Ah!" Suddenly Moriko looks side to side, as if making sure none have been listening in to the two's conversation before leaning in closer.

"Don't tell anyone, but I think it's a countdown. Tetsu happened to show me without telling Hibari and every victim has less and less teeth missing. Something big is about to happen and if you ask m-"

"Moriko!" Both Viviand Moriko jump at the sudden voice as the doors to the class are harshly slammed open. The whole class goes silent as the demon prefect himself stares coldly at the two girls. For a moment his glare is on Vivi as he scans her for something before his attention shifts back to Moriko.

"Come here" He says hotly and in turn Moriko wrinkles her nose.

"Don't wanna" she says before turning back to Vivi and sending the girl a slim smile. "He's been like this since the first guy went down. All bossy about where I can and can't go." Vivi almost cracks a smile before freezing at Hibari's sudden appearance next to the two of them. His whole frame towering the two girls, and a menacing aura restricting poor Bevinn.

Moriko seems to pretend the lean man is not hovering over her in annoyance, instead asking Vivi about math class. Vivi nods numbly just as the boy grabs hold of Moriko's wrist and roughly pulls her out of her seat.

"Bevinn Rosaline" He says right at the door, Moriko mumbling profanity next to him. "Watch yourself." At this he nods and pulls the louder girl out the door, to where Vivi would never know.

For a few minutes afterwards the whole class was silent in shared surprise. Vivi was dumbfounded, just as many were as a few brave souls began to hoot about what had just happened and many others began creating reasons Moriko could be in trouble.

"She will be fine" A male voice says from next to Vivi. Turning slightly the girl gave a dull nod towards Yamamoto, still processing what had just happened. The tan boy let out a sheepish smile as he leaned down to stare into Vivi's face, causing the girl to jump out of her daydream. "How are you Bevinn?" He suddenly asks, still leaning down to her level.

"Fine" the smaller girl murmured as she tapped the table in front of her. Yamamoto's smile became lighter at this. Seemingly amused by her nervous antics.

"I was worried, cause after that fall yesterday you went missing. Did you get home fine?" He asked, smoothly moving into the chair Moriko was just second ago sitting in. "Reborn says it's thanks to you that none of us got hurt, not sure what that means though." He seemed to be gearing up for another long conversation and had Vivi not been on edge about yesterday all would have been fine. Instead Yamamoto froze as Vivi gave him cold eyes.

"Stay. Out. Of. It" She barked before standing and storming out of the classroom. Her hands tightly curled in dread. For it was still on their minds. All of them were probably playing some sort of game with her. Messing with her mind. Tricking her into thinking she was safe only to call her a monster last second.

Bevinn would not allow that. She needed out of this mind game. Away from all these fake friends, closer to her real friends- the shadows. Jogging outside, hunting numbly for the shadows in the trees Bevinn moved to sit underneath a large cherry only true shade amidst all the tinier trees. Still none showed themselves, all was still quiet. She slouched under a tiny bento as she began to eat in silence after no shadows showed themselves.

"Buenesara Bevinn" A squeaky voice bellowed from the tree branch.

"Reborn" She noted "why are you in a bird outfit?"

"It's a disguise. Why are you still acting like some self loathing teen?" he spat back, jumping down from the tree to stand next to Vivi's seat at the bench. "I see you still think you are special." He drawled before picking at the girls food with a pair of chopsticks that seconds ago did not exist.

"I see you are still a brat" She snipped back at the kid before trying to hide her bento from the beady eyed bully. Instead of backing off Reborn smirked condescendingly. His whole form, while tiny, showed the power and knowledge of a grown adult. Something of which would always annoy little Vivi who could not even hold a tinge of confidence. They both sat in silence, waiting for the other to speak first. Vivi scared of another fight and Reborn...well being Reborn.

"Do you ever get tired of pitying yourself?" The boy finally said, hat hiding his emotions, though Vivi felt the smirk had gone away. The girl felt herself tremble at this, eyes cast down as she bit her lip before taking a deep breath.

"If it annoys you why don't you leave me alone?" She mutters under her breath, careful not to allow her voice to quiver. The shadows are now becoming restless, she can see one poking his head from the corner of the school walls. Reborn sees the shadow as well, as he glances at the lazy figure before turning back to Vivi. Still he does not say anymore words, simply stares and waits.

"Forget this, I don't need to deal with this" Vivi all but shouts before pushing her lunch away and running towards the school exit. Behind her the shadows let out breathy gasp before pushing after her frail form. And even further behind Reborn is met by with a red faced Yamamoto.

Vivi does not look back to see their transaction. She is like a popped balloon. Running on anything that can move her, and so she flies down streets, breath short gasps and heaves before she even thinks to slow down. Her eyes, shut during the whole run now open fully to see...A street. She has no idea where she is.

The girls wants to panic but cannot help but feel this is only what she gets for allowing her emotions to get to her. Allowing her anger and sadness to melt into true form of...pity. From behind the shadows swallow breath full of air as they eye her in worry. In turn she gives them a shy smile in hopes to soothe their worry and moves to find a street name.

* * *

It is only noon, yet the street seems to be unused, with nobody walking one way or another. The street name is also one she has never heard of before. Up ahead of her is a small shop, one which looks to sell small treats and nick-nacks. With hope Vivi moves down that way and opens the tiny door with a bells ding. Only three other customers are in the place, still it is enough to know the place is live able.

Gulping in all her fears Bevinn prods her way to the cashier. "Excuse me" she mumbles to which the cashier turns his head in interest."I'm a bit lost, do you know the way back to Namimori middle school?"

"Just go back the way you came" the man snides upon seeing she had nothing to buy. His interest is lost on her as she nods glumly and starts to leave the store. Ready to wander down the road in hopes of finding familiarity.

"I know the way to Namimori middle."

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for a long while, schools been a hell of a ride...Of course since i've been away for so long the story has become a bit bland to me, so I feel I should warn anyone reading this that changes could happen at any moment.**

 **Gotta say I forget how much I loved writing a snippy Reborn, probably my favorite thing to do...**

 **Anyways Thanks to everyone for being patient with me as the story is only just not getting into the big plot I have planned! :)**


	11. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

To anyone waiting for the next update of Upside Down I greatly apologize but there will be no updates for a little while. As you may have noticed, I have two fan-fictions on here for KHR. While they might seem irrelevant the two are, hopefully, going to be tied together in the coming time. Because of this I will not update this story till the other has caught up, that of which will take a while as I'm experimenting a new type of writing style-and failing- which is causing me to work at snail speed.

The moment Forest Child catches up plot wise I will happily update this story. I promise I am not dropping either of the stories! If anything I have fantastic ideas for both, one which ends happily and the other in sorrow...

Please be patient with me and if you're willing give me any pointers you can on the writing stye of Forest Child as i'm conflicted on whether to drop the diary idea altogether or not!


	12. An Inane Girl

Chapter 10

An Inane Girl

The morning sun brought no warmth that morning as crisp snow continued falling, slowly building up the already tall trenches of snow around the girl's home. The girl was in a world of excitement at the site of the white blankets outside as they were a reminder that soon school would be off. A fact that made all children giggle with glee, even those middle schoolers who glared at her when Bevinn jumped from snow pile to pile.

Bevinn gave little care of the others glares, calling out for her brother to keep up or get left behind, a joke that left him flailing behind and Charlotte cackling like a mad witch. The two girls more robust than the sickly boy and easily making a distance between the two. Though Bevinn was careful to keep the boy at eyesight as he was known to be bullied on the way to finding him an easy prey with his knobbly legs and pitiful blue eyes.

"What's your plans for christmas Vivi?" Her friend asked after finally subsiding her wild mirthful giggles. Her brown orbs large and in the blondes personal space.

"Same as always, we spend the whole day together as a family...It's a tradition ya' know? To just chill next to one another and play whatever dorky game the doofus over there wants to play" She points halfheartedly towards her brothers blonde mop at this. Grinning a bit at the boys pout when she continued on like it was all against her will.

"Vivi~ You chose the games last year!" The boy whined while trying to get his foot out of a larger pile of snow. His whiny voice causing Charlotte to snort though the other girl stared back with a loving smile before fakeing shocked hurt.

"Me! Choosing a lousy game for such unneeded bonding time? Not possible!" She started only to have Charlotte pull on her wrist.

"Look! It's that crazy old lady...Bet she's getting ready to make an earful for whoever gets to close today." The girl whispered before rolling her eyes. "Come on, I bet if we run we could get right past her without getting pulled into another of her rampants!" Charlotte grinned wildly at this idea before pulling on her friend's wrist.

"I kind of like her talks...She's crazy, yeah, but she's fun to listen too!" Bevinn began only before Charlotte to make a loud huffing sound which could only be implied as a large source of annoyance. "Besides, I- I don't think Dexter would be able to keep up."

Said boy flinched when both girls turned to look at him, one rather annoyed and the other filled with worry at his already shaky breath. His form seemed to move within itself before he swallowed thickly "I can keep up!" He tried only for his sister to shake her head in disbelief. She knew better, his chances of keeping up with the track star, much less her was near impossible.

"Then.." The boy tried, eyes scanning the ground as Charlotte began to tap her foot. "I'll be right behind...just wait for me at the next bend after the light!" He chirped just as Charlotte began pulling on Bevinn again.

Said girl felt dizzy, something about this felt familiar, still she gave her brother one last stare before taking off down the road. Her throat sore with the colds air and warm patters of breath fogging her view as Charlotte laughed ahead of her. With one last look back at her brothers wobbly form the two flew past the elder whose voice was drowned by the wind and around a broken bend.

Once finally out of view of the supposedly 'crazy' older women the both slumped down and heaved in precious air. Ahead of them they could see their school just a little out of view and Charlotte got up and began walking towards the entrance.

"W-wait" Bevinn called with bated breaths as she too stood up after few moments. "We need to wait for Dexter, we promised to meet right here. He'll cry if we don't!" The girl exclaimed only for a cold stare to be directed her way as once brown eyes became blurry.

"We both know he's not coming so just finish your walk of betrayal already~" The girl sang before turning and walking into the mist filled school. Bevinn was frozen behind. Not because of the cold air around her but the lack of. Staring down at her hands she squinted in confusion before looking back the way the two had come.

The other was right, she did know the end of this story. It was her nightmare that left her up at night as the boy came running from around the corner with emotionless eyes. He smiled sickly towards her before running up and entwining the twos hands.

"I'm sorry I took so long Vivi, you weren't waiting long were you?" He asked in a ghostly voice before tugging on her purple hands. "Why're you crying? I'm right here" and he was. So she hugged him, ignoring the sounds around them, the sirens that's wailing filled the air and the voice calling for her not to far away.

"I know" She whispered just as the mist around them began to swallow them whole. Her numb hands warming suddenly as dense greenery took over her vision. Her brother slipping from her hold and running off while humming his favorite song.

"How cute" A voice much like Charlotte's spoke, though now masculine Vivi noted sadly as she realized the dream she was floating within. "You were unable to take reality so you made your own" The man hummed just as she turned to face him. The bicolored eyes were the first thing she noted, the blue lively with many hues while the red reminded her of a glass orb, filled with empty desires.

The two were quiet as the man sat down under a tree with a wistful sigh, before looking up at the dying leaves drooping down towards the ground. "You suit this willow" he tiredly notes before yawning in boredom. Vivi watches his slow actions before looking up at the tree. It shook with the wind, a sad cry echoing through its leaves before joining the two down under in their silence.

The boy seemed almost ready to start another set of jabs when the girl finally spoke, "They say the willow cries for loses we are unable to cry for...The home of regret." She glumly noted before looking back down at the boy. His eyes were now closed as he hummed in agreement.

"The tree of suicide, where those unable to acknowledge reality end all shortcomings." He notes, eyes now coldly staring at the girl yet again. The blue orb leaving her drowned in lost as she kneels down, eyes anywhere but towards the boy.

"Where am I?" The girl whispered, eyes glued on her own shaking form. Only now noting the lack of shadows around the two. The man lets out an odd laugh at this before standing once more, seeming to loom over the girl before ever so slowly coming up to her and kneeling down.

"I thought you were smarter then that" He glumly stated before tapping on the girl's hands, a way to catch her attention which didn't go unnoticed. A small smile was on the man's face when she finally looked up. It was a sad one, with emotions much like her own. The girl couldn't help but choke down a sad sob at the sight of it, though why, she could not understand.

"Hmmm" the man duly noted towards her quivering form "I guess I'll forgive you" and with that the world around the two became dark as the man stood up and began to walk away. At the sight of his fleeting form Vivi truly did let out a sob as the man turned around with a now cheshire grin. "I have things to do, but I guess I can visit another time…" He hummed a familiar tune at this before finally vanishing. Leaving small little Vivi in a world of darkness.

* * *

The air was stale about her when Vivi woke from her odd dream. Eye crusting from dry tears and hands still seemingly trembling. The room she'd woken in was tiny, cracks upon the walls and only a small dank window to let in light. Bevinn squirmed at the lights dim streaks before moving off the makeshift cot she found herself on with a light creek.

Her head felt muddled with and she had a slight feeling of nausea. If the girl was honest it felt as though one had plucked through her brain bit by bit. Though, to be honest, after such a dream the girl wouldn't be surprised. Still the girl felt confused as she stared blankly at the dull room.

She couldn't remember entering such a depressing room, only the memory of wandering a street before running into-ah. The pieces weren't that hard to fill. Anyone could piece together a kidnapping such as this one. Breathing in a shaky breath the girl climbed the last bit off the bed and numbly stood, feet shaking with nerves just as the shadows began to peak from around the corner.

'Safe' 'In danger' Need to get out' 'injured?'

The words all came a mesh of whispers, none finished as the shadows began to grow around the fidgety girl. "I'm fine" She mumbled numbly in response as the shadows ice cold touch came to hold her swaying form.

'Not okay' 'Need to escape' 'In danger'

Their whispers were panicked, forms pushing her towards the door, needy and wanting for her to leave. Sadly the girl was still dazed from lack of energy and could only move two steps before freezing up again. Muscles tense from a run which she never truly had, an odd sensation that left her quizzical.

Had it been any other day she may of pieced this odd sensation together but as the shadows worriedly pushes and pulls her farther down the way she came across the sound of an explosion. Said noise forcing her to pause at the door with wide eyes, on the other side of the door a feminine voice cursed loudly. Causing Vivi to stiffen even more so before quieting herself.

Waiting for the others form to be a distance away from the door Vivi yet again carefully opened the door. Looking both ways before placing one foot after the other out of the room and lightly moving slowly behind the girl who was before cursing up a storm. The other seemed distracted as her whole form was trembling with sweat and her eyes were wide with worry.

Unlike what Vivi had guessed the other girl was moving towards the noise and not away. From further away a guns barrel could be heard being shot, and for a second both feminine figures froze. Vivi in fear of the gang fight she'd found herself so close to and the other for another reason.

The taller of the two was still confused as she watched the shorter bite her lip in frustration before briskly walking towards the noise. Vivi closely behind the brunette whose pigtails had slowly unraveled to a style much like her sisters...If Vivis confusion wasn't enough even the shadows spoke in hurried phrases at the sight of Moriko's erratic form.

Had the girl been Kidnapped by these gang members as well? No, such a thing was impossible since for the past while Hibari had been keeping a keen eye on the girl. Besides, for a prisoner to run towards the problem seemed highly irrelevant. Though if the shorter girl was here then surely someone was nearby to protect her as she seemed highly secured.

In Vivi's reverie she'd almost missed the ecstatic cry from ahead. It was shrill like that of a girls but it seemed both Vivi and Moriko knew better as Moriko steps became quicker and quicker before she finally went off into a sprint leaving Vivi behind even more mirth than before. The girl was becoming more and more confused with every second.

Still the girl followed behind the other in worry. It seemed the day would only be filled with confusion and no answers. First that dream, then waking up here, and even finding Moriko running towards gang violence like her existence would help save whatever terrible issue came to mind.

At the end of the long hallway they'd been situated on was two large wooden doors. Ones not like all the other Japanese sliding doors. Moriko was frozen at the end of one, looking in a creak of light towards something. When Bevinn came puffing right behind the girl she made no reaction, only a small twitch of the hand as her large bambi eyes looked inward. Holding the same round sadness her sister would show when taken from her happiness.

"Moriko" Bevinn tried to catch the girls attention, lightly pulling her from the door. "We need to run, this place is dangerous" The taller tried only for Moriko to glumly shake in disagreement. Still the smaller said no words as she stared at the door. Inside the room all sparring had gone quiet, not even Tsunayoshi's meek voice could be heard. Looking once more towards Moriko's frozen form Vivi took in a shaky breath before slowly opening the door.

Bodies. Injured and tapered, all of which she had some sense of knowledge over. Even the man with blue hair was one she knew, his cuffed hands being her only source of comfort, and worry. The others were schoolmates. Tsunayoshi being the only to be standing, his eyes on the blue haired man as he was pulled away with two others in tow.

The bicolored boy turned to Vivi just as he was taken out of the room and mouthed words she thought were only a dream, and then he was gone. Like that the shadows, who till then were crying in anguish suddenly went quiet, as though peace was once more regained. Only it wasn't as Tsunayoshi let out a cry upon noticing the two girls figures. One tapered down in sweat and..crying? And the other a quiet form of confusion.

He seemed to want to say something only for Moriko to break out of her frozen spell. "No no no no no" She began to cry as she slowly walked towards, what Vivi had assigned, to be the most injured body-most likely even a lifeless form lost in the fight. Moriko was choking down sobs before carefully picking up the upper form of the lifeless body, mumbling words towards the cradled body as the other men in the room sat back and watched.

Tsunayoshi looked as though he wanted to comfort her, but Reborn was quick to pull him back as the girls form melted in sadness. Bevinn for once felt the need to comfort another, it had been years since she'd felt such compassion for another. Only the timing was wrong, a boundary had been already set. As Moriko and the cradled body were in the there own world, far from spectators sight.

A large hand was set on her shoulder as a lithe form looked down sadly in the blonde's eyes. It seemed even Yamamoto had caught onto the line before them. He seemed to tug the small girl behind him and towards the exit as Moriko continued to mumble.

"Not again, please not another, not like this" you could hear her say just as the reached the door. A gasp was heard from behind as bright light began to flood the room, turning Bevinn found herself at the sight of an angel. Wings made of light glistened against the crying form as the man in her holds wounds began to disappear.

"S-she's healing him" Tsunayoshi yelped from the sideline only for Reborns upset hum to stop him in the midst of his awe. Before them the raven head began to squirm in Moriko's hold as light danced about, licking his wounds clean and rejuvenated his once lifeless bosy him. Both Bevinn and Yamamoto were frozen in awe at the sight, for a true miracle was before them.

It was only when he opened his eyes that the dark truth came about and the light around the brunette began to dim showing with it sudden wounds on pale white skin. The girls eyes ghostly with fog as she fell to the ground just as Hibari Kyoya rose from her lap a look of confusion on his face.

All were silent, the hand on Vivi's shoulder tightening as Reborn looked towards the door "you're late" he scoffed at a form behind the two teens. A heavy sigh was heard as both Vivi and Yamamoto turned to see Shamaii. He of which looked Yamamoto up and down before scoffing as well.

"I thought I told you I don't treat guys" the man complained as Yamamoto let out a forced laugh.

"Then treat this one" Reborn replied nonchalantly, pointing down at the pale teen next to Hibari. "She'll probably die if you don't" He added as Shamaii came closer and took a brief look at the girl. His brows scrunched at the sight of her form before glancing back at the beady eyed kid. The two seemed to have a talk via the eyes before Reborn turned and kicked Tsunayoshi towards the door. "Non-injured kids should go home" he remarked, eyes on Bevinn's healthy body before switching his attention back towards the abused brunette boy.

Vivi bit her lip lightly before turning gallantly and exiting the room. While she had some experience with medical care she trusted a doctor to be more useful than her gloomy self. So with Yamamoto in tow she left the broken building and headed towards a medical clinic. All the while scrutinizing the blue haired boy's last words.

 _"_ _I forgive you"_.

* * *

 **Lookie lookie, two stories updated and it hasn't even been a month in between! Quite honestly I've been excited to write the chapter for a very long time (you can tell cause its my longest yet) and I'm quite proud of it, though the pacing is a bit fast Bevinn is finally near the end of her story line, which also means Moriko is just beginning to be revealed. Gotta say, having two stories tied to one another is a joy and a horror, but still hopefully you guys will like this as the biggest part of Vivi's past has been revealed completely, leaving the healing to start :).  
**


End file.
